Gods Among Us
by notnecessarilyinbetween
Summary: Merlin figured that Camelot would be a fresh start, somewhere were he could finally hide his magic. But what in the world are all these strange beings that only he can see, that seem to know who he is before he even meets them? And why are they following all his friends around? Celtic Deities. Gen Fic.
1. The Dragon's Call

**Notes:**

 **Gen Fic  
** **Does not belong to me  
** **Use of Celtic deities**

* * *

Merlin smiled as he packed away the last shirt into his bag. He could feel the ache in his heart, fear, anxiety, excitement for a new start, and longing he knew he would feel for the people he left behind. He had said his goodbyes to Will the day before, and his mother had somehow been able to buy a small flank of deer for dinner, wrapping the remains for him to eat on his journey. He pulled the bag closed and hoisted over his shoulder, walked over to where his mother was sleeping and kissed her on the cheek before quietly opening his door and exiting the small house. He gave it a quick glance before strolling out of the village, the small smile never leaving his lips. The quiet of the predawn was only broken by birds and other small animals moving about preparing for the day. Merlin reveled in the peace and felt the grin grow even wider, and he stepped outside the village bounds.

Only to be roughly grabbed by the back of his neckerchief and tugged into a bear hold.

"And what are you doing, Merlin?" a rough voice that held a tone of mischief came from behind him, arms tightening over his stomach until he was suddenly let go to fall to his knees.

"Wha-" Merlin tried to get his breath back and looked up, "What? Orbsen? I thought you wouldn't be coming until the late spring?"

Orbsen just grinned back, one side of his mouth smirking at the look Merlin was throwing him.

"Who knows? Maybe I just decided it would be a good time to check on my favourite nephew?" The smirk grew wilder as he reached out a hand to help Merlin up, which Merlin took with some trepidation. Orbsen quickly drew Merlin to his feet before giving him a once over.

"I don't get why you call me that," grumbled Merlin, dusting the dirt from his pants.

"Because you are too young to be my brother, and too weird to be a cousin," Orbsen nodded sagely as his face deadpanned, " Anyway, we look too similar for us to just be friends."

And that was the truth. Orbsen stood 7 centimeters taller than Merlin, and had the startings of a beard, but that was about the only difference and could change with time. They both had deep blue eyes and dark black hair. Both were pale skinned. Truly if Merlin grew and Orbsen shaved his beard the only way to be able to tell them apart would be the jauntiness of Merlin's face. And the ears.

"I can't be more than two years younger than you!" Merlin cried with fake outrage a small smile breaking over his face, " And it still doesn't make sense to be your nephew!"

"You are still far too young to understand," Orbsen said haughtily, but his face soon mellowed out, "but really Merlin, what are you doing?"

Merlin shuffled a bit and sighed, he hoisted the pack further onto his back, "...I'm leaving... I just don't fit in here, and it is getting harder to really... control myself. My mum found out about Will, and she decided the best thing for me to do would be to live with my uncle in Camelot. She said he could help me with my control."

Orbsen looked at him curiously for a while before nodding, "Well then, I'm glad I came when I did. I don't usually like stopping by Camelot, so I'm glad I got to see you before you left."

Merlin looked up with a sly grin, he had been expecting some shouting or a few cuss words (Orbsen seemed to have an amazing ability to make new words out of thin air, Merlin had learned far too early to NEVER repeat any of them in front of his mother.), but Orbsen just tussled his hair a bit and sighed.

"Now who can I play pranks on, no one is as fun as you," Orbsen smirked and Merlin glowered at him, " Alright you, get going, watch out for bandits, and boars, oh and bugs, and brambles, bushes, bums, birds, bogs, biscuits-"

Merlin punched Orbsen in the arm before he could keep prattling on, " I'll be fine! You're worse than mum! Anyway, you know I can keep myself safe!"

Orbsen sighed, "I know, I know, but look at you my little nephew all grown up and going into the big bad city." He still had a smile on his face, but Merlin thought he saw something else lurking behind his eyes, " Just, stay safe, okay, Merlin?"

Merlin flushed and the geniality that appeared with that last statement, "Fine, fine, you mother hen," he smirked a bit at the end, and got a rough push on his shoulder as a response.

"So cruel to your loving Uncle, fine go away, I don't care," Orbsen sniffed dramatically and pushed Merlin further down the road, "Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do~" The man cried out as he suddenly turned around and headed back towards the village.

"Like I would do anything you would do anyway," Merlin mumbled under his breath.

Merlin then started on his way to Camelot.

~~.~~

The man known as Orbsen smiled as he walked through the small town and entered the woods. Quickly he strode through them, eyes peering over trees and flowers curiously until he reached a small river. A light misting at the edge of the river began to grow, and soon spread to where he was standing. The mist wrapped around him, and he disappeared from sight.

~~.~~

One of the hidden isles

~~.~~

"I'm telling you, this needs to be set longer, at least another minute!"

"And I'm telling you, you are wrong, look, if I set it know it'll be easier to improve later!"

"You're just making the metal weaker if you do it like that!"

"This isn't going to be used for fighting anyway! It won't matter what I do with it!"

Two very loud voices where the first things that Orbsen heard as he stepped out of the mist. He chuckled as he walked closer to the ruckus, and saw two smith deities fighting over a small piece of metal. One was a girl with flowing red hair, as bright as the fire of the hearth. Her arms were thick with muscle, and yet she still had a certain grace to her, an other-worldy charm. Her sleeves were bunched up to give her arms room to maneuver, and she smelled faintly of herbs. Next to her was a large man, a hammer in one hand, a trinket in the other, and a small scowl on his face. Even in front of the hearth he wore no shirt, and bore no scars from the fires of the forge.

Orbsen snuck up behind the pair, and quickly grabbed the trinket from the large smith and grinned as they both jumped at the sudden intrusion, "Well, good tidings there, my Lady Brigit, good Sir Goibhniu, and how are you?"

"Manannan Mac Lir!" the woman, Brigit, sighed, "What are you playing at! And why in the world are you in that form?"

Goibhniu just huffed and turned back to the forge.

"Just trying to get your attention, my lady, and I had to meet my darling nephew today!" Manannan's countenance brightened, and he slowly dissipated the teenage appearance with a thought. He seemed to grow, and fill out. His beard became longer and his hair reached his shoulders. His eyes remained as blue as ever, " You know I have to be human like him, and it is easier to be a similar age to him as well."

Goibhniu sighed and mumbled, "Probably just likes to mess with the brat.."

"But of course," Manannan smiled, before a quick frown passed his lips, "Wait! You aren't allowed to call him a brat, he is mine! Only I can call him a brat!"

Brigit smiled endearingly before patting Manannan on the arm, "Manannan, you just left earlier this morning, and when you go to meet Merlin you usually stay for a couple days at the very least, why are you back so early?"

"Ah! Right!" Manannan's smile grew even larger, " Meeting! We need to have a meeting, everyone needs to come!"

Goibhniu stopped tinkering with whatever he was working on ( it looked like some kind of frog?) and turned around with no expression on his face. Brigit stared back as well, and then tentatively asked, "Is it time?"

Manannan shoulders fell a little, but his smile remained strong, "Yes, it looks like it is finally beginning. I am going to speak to the Dagda now. Merlin is going to Camelot, and all of the pieces are starting to move."

Manannan stretched and began to walk away, whistling a light hearted tune, "You should be prepared for the meeting, aren't you glad I stopped by?" With a wave he disappeared into a large forest, the trees seeming to part in his path as he made his way deeper inside.

~~.~~

Merlin walked away from the courtyard, trying to appear calm. The axe that was used to behead the sorcerer loomed in his sight as he scurried towards the castle. He walked across the corridors for some time before coming across a couple of guards.

"Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?"

The guards pointed up the stairs, and Merlin mumbled his thanks. He walked up another set of stairs to see a sign that said Court Physician. He opened the door and looked around.

"Hello?" he called into the quiet, not seeing any one inside. However, he did see the strangest collection of items that he had ever laid eyes on. Plants were drying, strange tubs were bubbling with colored liquids in them. There were candles on mismatched holders all over the room, and piles of papers covering almost every surface. There was even the most horrendous mask he had ever seen sitting on one of the tables.

"Hello?" he called again, trying to see around the room. A small staircase caught his eye, and he saw the back of a man wearing a long red robe looking at a bookshelf on the upper section.

Gaius?" Merlin coughed a bit and the man started, falling backward through the banister. Before Merlin could even move time had slowed to a stop. In seconds he saw a man falling from the railing above and glanced around the room, finding a bed that would suit his purposes. He used magic to drag the bed under the falling man, and time resumed it's normal course.

The man flopped onto the bed, and seemed more shocked by the fact that the bed was there then the fact he hadn't hit the floor. The man moved with surprising speed for his age and stared at Merlin.

"What did you just do?" the man, Gaius, most likely, stared at Merlin in shock.

' _I haven_ ' _t even been here for a day! I blame Orbsen, I bet he cursed me_ ' thought Merlin. He dutifully ignored the fact that he knew his luck was truly rotten to begin with.

"Erm…" _'Right, good thinking Merlin, mumble, not suspicious at all.'_

Gaius's eyebrow started to rise, "Tell me!"

"I- I- I have no idea what happened," Merlin tried to back away, but there was a table right behind him.

"If anyone had seen that…" Gaius's eyebrow seemed to rise even higher.

"Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was…" ' _An elf, a bizarre wind, the very earth moving! Something, anyth-_ 'Merlin's train of thought was cut off as Gaius raised his voice.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"

"Nowhere"

"So how is it you know magic?" Gaius asked, his voice dropping when he spoke the last word.

"I don't," Merlin tried to explain himself but was once again cut off.

Gaius seemed to get even angrier at that statement, "Where did you study?...Answer me!"

Merlin noticed something strange as that last phrase was shouted out. The man's outline seemed to… shift. As if someone else was also there, and shouting as well. Merlin stuttered in surprise as he responded, "I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught."

Gaius seemed to be trying to read his mind through his eyes, "Are you lying to me, boy?"

Merlin was truly panicking at this point, "What do you want me to say?"

Gaius's tone deepened as he said, "The truth!"

Merlin felt his breath come short as he replied,"I was born like this!"

Gaius snorted and looked to the side, "That's impossible." But as he said that, the flicker returned, as if… the other one was trying to get a good look at Merlin. Merlin suddenly drew his attention back to Gaius as the man asked, "Who are you?"

Merlin fumbled around his backpack and pulled out the letter his mother wrote, "I have this letter." He handed it over to the man hoping it would be able to help him.

"I- I don't have my glasses," Gaius replied, looking around in vain.

"I'm Merlin," and Merlin started to smile as he finally got a look of recognition on Gaius's face.

"Hunith's son?"

"Yes!" his smile got wider, finally he was getting somewhe-

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" Gaius replied with a startled look. Merlin smile fell immediately.

"It is Wednesday."

There was a moment of silence as Gaius's face seemed to pause.

"Ah," the man took another moment to gather himself, "Right then. You better put your bag in there." He gestured to a small door near the back of the room.

Merlin carefully walked around Gaius, and then looked back at him, "You- you won't say anything about, erm…" he gestured at the bed and the balcony. ' _I really don_ ' _t want to run from the knights when I haven_ ' _t even been here a day..._ '

Gaius looked at him again, and the other eyes did as well. He could feel them trying to figure him out, but suddenly they brightened and with a small smile Gaius said, "No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you."

~~.~~

Merlin rolled over after looking at Camelot through his window, giving up on trying to sleep. Truthfully, he had had a few misgivings earlier in the day, but the sight of the towers and sounds of all of the people, there must be over a hundred, at least! The castle and the lights, it looked like a dream come true.

And alright maybe someone already knew about his magic, but they said they would hide it, so it should be fine… right? He sighed and rolled the other way. Then he thought back to the strange shadow behind the man. He really couldn't get a good look at it, and it didn't seem like it was doing anything…

"Probly just a trick of the light…" Merlin mumbled as sleep finally claimed him.

~~.~~

Only to be woken much too soon as he swore he could hear someone shouting his name.

He looked around the room, confused for a few seconds, before he remembered where he was. There was no one else in the room and it didn't seem like Gaius was calling him either. He grabbed a clean shirt, pants, trousers, and his neckerchief, and went into the main room. He walked in and saw Gaius ladling… something into a bowl.

"I got you water. You didn't wash last night," the man gestured to a bucket on the table, he set down the… porridge? Merlin apologized and the man continued, "Help yourself to breakfast."

Merlin sat in front of the food, messing with it in distaste a bit, not noticing Gaius looking at him inquisitively. He looked up as he heard something move and rose from his seat as he watched the bucket head to the floor. Without thinking he stopped it with his magic, only to hear Gaius gasp in surprise. He turned and was face to face with the man, shock seeming to course through his body. Surprised at himself for acting so instinctively, Merlin let the magic dissipate and the bucket crashed to the floor with a loud thump, spilling it's contents everywhere.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Gaius looked concerned and intrigued, not as affronted as the night before.

Merlin quickly shook his head, "I don't know any spells."

Gaius in turn just looked more confused, "So what did you do? There must be something."

Merlin glanced down at the bucket again, and said one of the most true and annoying phrases, "It just happens."

Merlin quickly turned around and grabbed the mop that was near the door, and began to try to clear up the mess.

Gaius turned his back and grabbed some items off of another cluttered table, "Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here."

Gaius placed a bottle and some kind of sack on the table as Merlin stopped mopping, "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

"Okay," Merlin laid the mop to the side and picked up the two items.

"And here," Gaius reached over to the other side of the table and handed him a sandwich.

"Off you go. And Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed."

Merlin nodded as he left the room, 'Lady Pervical and Sir Olwin, won't be that hard right?'

~~.~~

His first real day in Camelot, the start of his new life, and he was already in the dungeon. Not only had he given the "Wart Remover" to the wrong Lady Percival, let Sir Olwin drink all of the tonic ( He should be fine, right?) he had also met the biggest ass in the entirety of Camelot. Who was the prince. Who he had insulted to his face, and tried to punch. Rationality was obviously not his strong suit. ' _At least Orbsen isn_ ' _t here, he would have probably done something even worse...right?_ ' Merlin sighed as he stared at the bars. It wasn't the worst place he had been in, honestly, there was that one night he fell asleep in that cave by the river. He had woken to Orbsen about to dump water on his head to wake him up. Or the time Will and him got lost and ended trying to sleep on tree limbs. That didn't work either and took a very long time to explain how they had gotten sap on every single piece of clothing they owned.

So a cell, not the worst place. And honestly the only down side was how Gaius would react. But Merlin felt a bit vindictive. That...that PRAT had deserved the talking to. How could any one be that awful!

Merlin grumbled and rolled over, sleep now, annoying princes never again.

Merlin woke to his name being called again, he could hear it echoing around the seemed to be coming from the floor so Merlin lent down, put his ear against the ground and -

"Merlin!" Gaius shouted from outside the door of the cell, which was then opened.

"You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot." Gaius lectured him as he paced around the cell.

"I'm sorry," It was really the only response Merlin could say.

Gaius leaned closer and lowered his voice, "You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released."

Merlin beamed, "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"

Gaius just glared at him, Merlin calmed down a bit before saying, "I won't forget this."

"Well, there is a small price to pay."

~~.~~

Merlin decided at that point that the stocks weren't so bad, once you got used to the smell, and the rotten food being thrown at you. It could be a lot worse, and the kids looked like they were really enjoying it. He laughed as he saw them run off, probably looking for more food to throw. He tried to wipe some of the tomato out of his hair, and turned his head when a beautiful lady approached. Well, two beautiful ladies. However, as one seemed to be blurring at the edges and flickering in and out of existence, he decided to focus on the dark skinned woman in who was introducing herself, "I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Right. I'm Merlin," he moved his hand a bit for a shake, and saw Gwen smile, while the woman behind her seemed to shake with laughter. "Although, most people just call me Idiot," he continued, but she seemed very resolute when she replied, "No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave."

"It was stupid."

"Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him."

"Oh, I- I can beat him," ' _With Magic_ ', Merlin gave a wry smile, a bit distracted by the flickering figure that was now doubled over with her hands around her stomach.

Gwen looked confused, "You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows."

"Thanks," he deadpanned, now growing a bit irritated at the figure that he could almost hear howling with laughter.

"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well…" she petered off, trying to not have to say anything else, but Merlin prompted her forward, "What?"

"You don't look like that," she responded, and Merlin looked around sneakily before moving his hand to make her come closer.

"I'm in disguise"

Gwen stopped for a beat before she laughed, "Well, it's great you stood up to him."

"What? You think so?" Merlin was a bit shocked, and then saw the strange figure glance up at him and nod as well.

Gwen continued on, "Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."

Merlin was honestly shocked, and a bit awed with the praise, and could only reply a small, "oh yeah?" before he saw a group of children running back towards him. He wouldn't want Gwen to be stuck in the crossfire, so he cleared his throat and said loudly, "Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." She laughed as she scurried out of the way, but the figure that was behind her turned around and waved. He slowly waved back and flinched as a tomato almost hit his head.

~~.~~

Merlin sat down after finally being clean of all of the rotten food that was thrown at him. He had been out there for hours and was pretty sure that they had run out of rotten food in all of Camelot by the time he was done.

Gaius went to sit across from him and gestured to a salad, "Do you want some vegetables with that?"

Merlin smiled and laughed, "I know you're still angry with me."

Gaius took on a stern look, but there was still a trace of humor, "Your mother asked me to look after you."

Merlin was immediately serious, "Yes."

Gaius continued on,"What did your mother say to you about your gifts?"  
"That I was special."  
"You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before."

Merlin stopped playing with his food and looked up, "What do you mean?"

Gaius looked around before responding, "Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was... elemental, instinctive." He looked almost in awe.

Merlin just huffed, "What's the point if it can't be used?"

"That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin," Gaius replied.

Merlin frowned into his dinner, the way Gaius talked it was almost as if… "Did you ever study magic?"

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago," was the quick response.

"Why?" Merlin was all ears.

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."

"What? All of them?"

Gaius paused for a second before he continued, "There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."

After a quick trip to the guards to find Lady Helen's quarters, Merlin entered the room and placed the tonic on the vanity. He noticed a strange thing made out of straw placed upon the table, it looked vaguely humanoid in shape. He flipped it around a bit to get a better look. ' _Well that is interesting, what could it be?'_ He dropped the item and saw a book that was partially covered. His curiosity was aroused and he looked over his shoulder before picking it up. Something about it felt _wrong._ Not like it was made incorrectly, for it was a beautiful piece of work, but that it was inherently not supposed to be the way it was. He felt drawn to untie the string that held it closed, but heard footsteps right outside the door. He placed it back down quickly and covered it back up, just in time to wheel around as Lady Helen entered the room. Merlin felt as if a wave of mist had suddenly covered his senses and everything felt muffled.

The woman looked from the vanity to him and asked, "What are you doing in here?"

He stumbled to find an answer before picking up the tonic, "An... I- I was asked to deliver this." He smiled and quickly left the room, looking back over his shoulder as he continued outside. He never noticed that the mist seemed to fade away the minute he left the room.

~~.~~  
"Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

' _How in the world do I keep managing to get into these messes! Oh right, I thought, "What would Orbsen do?" Of course I'm in trouble again!'_ Merlin hid his disquiet with a quick rejoinder,"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"

The prince looked peeved, but turned back and gave a small laugh, "You can't address me like that."

Merlin tipped his head in admonishment before peering back up with a smirk,"I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?"

The blond took all of two seconds to try to disconnect Merlin's head from his body.

' _Oh man'_ Merlin ducked just in time, but the blond was pissed.

Merlin was quickly backing into the open area behind him, and Arthur followed swinging his mace in what was apparently a fighting style and not just random circles.

"Come on then, Merlin! Come on!" Arthur stepped on a wagon to gain higher ground, and Merlin tried to wrestle the chain from the basket in a stall, he had no luck and had to run away as Arthur's mace almost skewered him. He then fell backwards over the stall, but was able to get up in record time as Arthur vaulted it to get at him.

' _Keep backing up that's it no-'_ "OOF" he fell onto some sacks and Arthur stood over him, "Haha. You're in trouble now."

' _Oh God.'_ "Oh God." ' _MAGIC'_ Merlin looks around and saw two hooks behind Arthur. Ducking his head he flipped them so Arthur's mace got stuck.

Merlin bolted up just in time for Arthur to unwind his mace, and approached him once again.

' _Magic worked once, lets do it again, lets see… BOX'_ and with a quick flash a wooden box moved directly in front of Arthur's foot. Merlin could barely hold in a laugh as Arthur shouted out, not expecting the pain.

Merlin shrunk behind a stall and a rope caught his eye, ' _Third times the charm!'_ He pulled the rope and tripped Arthur, who dropped his mace. Merlin quickly grabbed it and started to swing it, "Do you want to give up?"

Arthur looked dumbfounded, "To you?"

"Do you? Do you want to give up?" Merlin kept moving forward, hoping to press the advantage. Arthur then tripped on the same sacks Merlin had earlier, and Merlin smiled. He had won against that awful prat! The prat who had been trained to kill since- and Gaius was watching. He flinched and then felt something very hard hit him in the back, then the stomach, and lastly the head. He fell to the ground with a "woof" and saw Arthur give a small smirk and sweep the floor with his deadly weapon...a broom.

Merlin was hauled to his feet by two of the guards. ' _Great, another night in Camelot's best inn,'_ but for some reason Arthur spoke up, "Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." And as the prince walked off, Merlin could swear he saw a taller, armored figure next to him, who glided through the passers by.

The walk back to Gaius's chambers had been quiet. Way too quiet. Which was promptly rectified as soon as the door opened.  
"How could you be so foolish?!"

Merlin continued into the room,"He needed to be taught a lesson."

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!" Gaius shouted back

Merlin was beyond exasperated, didn't the man get it? "What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!"

"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!"

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?!" Gaius looked shocked, but Merlin continued on, "I'm just a nobody, and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die." Merlin turned not looking for a reply and walked to his room.

He sat on the bed and tried to control his breathing, his calm, his _control_. ' _Gaius of all people should be able to understand,'_ he thought, ' _I know he studied some magic, doesn't it just feel right when he used it? It is the only thing that truly has ever felt right!'_ Merlin rolled onto his stomach. He sighed and buried his head in the pillow.

~~.~~

" _Okay look here kid, what do you like most in the world?"_

" _My mother," The ten year old Merlin replied, face extremely serious._

" _All right, what about after that?" The thirteen year old Orbsen peered down at the boy, who had been trying to hide his face._

" _My...my magic, and Will, and strawberries, and summer, and sleeping, and-" the boy started listing but was cut off._

" _Oi, what about me!" Orbsen said with a wry grin._

 _Merlin looked up at him, his eyes still red, "You are all the way at the bottom." Orbsen messed up his hair and was met with a pout, then laughed as he sat down next to the finally smiling younger child._

 _The smile quickly faded again though, "It's not fair. I can help! Why can't I use magic?" Merlin sniffled into his arms, "I don't want Miss Linda to die! I can heal right?"_

 _Orbsen threw an arm around Merlin's shoulder and pulled him close, "Yeah, I don't want her to die either, but think about it like this for a bit, healing is hard, you know from your mum right? And healing with magic must be even harder. And if people found out about your magic, then you wouldn't be able to see your mum anymore, and I know that is the last thing you want." Merlin nodded quietly and mumbled, "But what is the use of having it then, I can't use it, but it is the only thing I'm actually good at."_

 _Merlin looked up at the older boy like he had all the answers in the world._

 _Orbsen thought for a few moments, "Then practice in secret."_

 _Merlin looked up, stunned._

" _Your magic is important to you, and you are really good at it, practice it in secret so when you use it no one can tell, then you can't get in trouble right?" Orbsen nodded, " And learn what you can do, and what you need to work on, you can't just go from throwing sticks to saving dogs. But for you I don't think it will be a problem, you amazing kid, I've never seen any one like you!" Orbsen smiled but then stopped as Merlin's face fell._

" _Merlin?"_

 _Merlin sniffled quietly for a bit before looking up, "The other day… some of the kids said something…"_

 _Orbsen sighed, "Come on Merlin, I told you not to listen to those brats, only good one is Will!"_

" _But! But they were right! I can do all this stuff that no one can, and no one else is like me, you said it your self! So what if… what if I am a monster?_

 _~~.~~_

Merlin was groggily awoken from his dream, and he heard Gaius say something.  
"Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off."

Merlin carefully peeled off his shirt, making sure not to jar any of his injuries. He looked in Gaius's direction and asked the only question he had really ever cared about, "You don't know why I was born like this, do you?"

"No." was the disheartening response.

"I'm not a monster, am I?"

Gaius immediately moved forward, locking eyes with him, and enunciating each word clearly "Don't ever think that."

 _'Merlin, out of all the humans in this world, you are the least monstrous of the lot. Here, I'll speak in simper terms since you are being an idiot. You are NOT and will NEVER be a monster. Don't think like that ever again, promise?'_

Merlin quickly shook himself out of the memory, "Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why."

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me," Gaius tried to reply but Merlin just shook his head.

"If you can't tell me, no one can."

Gaius sighed and poured some potion for Merlin, "Take this. It will help with the pain," and he left the room. Well, mostly, as there was still someone sitting on the end of Merlin's bed.

~~.~~

"Umm, hello?" Merlin peered at the man.

The man stared back for a moment, before saying gruffly, "Didn't he say it would help with the pain? Drink it already, you should always listen to a healer."

Merlin nodded and quickly downed the potion shuddering at the taste, "Yeck."

The man nodded, "It doesn't have to taste good to work. My name is Dian Cecht. Good day." The man seem to disappear and Merlin was left with an empty bedroom.

"What?" Merlin was completely still as he stared at the spot the man had just disappeared from. Granted it had been hard to see him to begin with, but he just completely vanished!

"No fair, I wanted to be first!" a new voice drifted up from next to Merlin, and he held in a yelp as he turned his head.

A woman, one of the most beautiful woman Merlin had ever seen was sitting next to him on his bed. She had red ringlets down to her waste, and her eyes glowed amber with an internal fire. Her skin was not the pale of the courtiers, but tanned, and her muscles were firm as if she had worked long and hard to get where she was. She held some kind of beauty about her, something ephemeral. She was also the tiniest bit see through, and seemed vaguely familiar.

"Ah well, second isn't bad, I go by Brigit, it is nice to see you again, Merlin," Brigit smiled at him.

That smile...it seemed familiar, OH! "You were the woman with Gwen!" Merlin exclaimed, finally getting his voice back.

Brigit giggled, "Yep! Oh, don't worry I'm not a ghost or anything, and I'm not haunting her or something silly like that, I'm just… helping out." The woman started playing with some of her hair and smiled at Merlin's look of incredulousness.

"Okay?" Merlin stared at the not-ghost girl Brigit.

"Alright, could have explained that better," Brigit mumbled to herself, she sat quietly and then spoke again, "I'm sort of like a guardian, I look after her I guess, I help her learn things, and teach her things, even though she doesn't know I'm there. There are others like me, you met Dian Cecht, and there are more besides him."

Merlin nodded, "But… can anyone else see you? And why are you so much more...colorful then Dian Cecht?" Merlin stumbled over the name a bit but Brigit just smiled.

"No one has seen us before now, so I don't know. And as for the other question, it is because I accepted her."

"Accepted?"

Brigit smiled even wider, "I decided that Gwen was someone I would be willing to give my powers to. She is kind, works hard, and is interested in all of my talents! She is also adorable… that might have been the deciding factor…" Brigit trailed off.

"So Dian Cecht hasn't accepted Gaius?" Merlin after a couple moments, "And does that mean Arthur has someone too?"

Brigit laughed this time, "Dian Cecht is a pompous arse, he will take his time to decide, because once you accept you can't go back. He can still help if he wants… he probably wont though. Ass. And as for Arthur…" Brigit started to smirk, "He has his work cut out for him! You would probably like his tag a long though."

Merlin nodded again trying to understand what in the world was going on, "So, not to be rude or anything but what actually are you? You said you are teaching things?"

"I can't answer the first question, I'm sorry, you will have to figure it out on your own," Brigit winced, "But for the second, well, each of us has a different specialty you can say, some more then others. I am good at herb work and smithing, among other things, while Dian Cecth is THE healer. By just being around Gwen I can make it easier for her to pick up techniques and memorize herb properties, but as she already is amazing in both subjects she really doesn't need my help!" Brigit puffed up with pride at that last statement.

Merlin smiled at the woman, who had really grown on him quickly, ' _Even though she was a not ghost who had appeared in his room and might have been stalking him all day…'_

"Do I have someone?" Merlin asked, but he could tell the answer from the look on her face.

"Not in the same way," Brigit replied with a gentle smile, "But you do have a lot of people who care about you, so don't be to worried. Oh! Also, the others won't be around as much as me. They have other duties. Once someone has been accepted it is a lot harder to move away, so you and me can be best pals!" She patted Merlin on the head and started to fade.

"Wait! Before I forget the one that has been trying to contact you is the-" Her voice faded out before she could finish the sentence. Merlin groaned and pulled at his hair. He tugged his shirt back on and flopped carefully onto the bed.

"What in the world is going on now," he sighed as he tried to fall asleep.

~~.~~

"Merlin…..Merlin….."

The voice appeared again and this time Merlin wasn't going to miss it.

He quietly walked downstairs, and looked over to see Gaius snoozing away comfortably. He managed to hit a pot on the way out, but Gaius stayed asleep so he just left, after covering the man with the blanket, of course.

As he walked closer to the dungeons he heard the voice again. He walked down the stairs and shuffled to a stop as he saw two guards playing dice at the base. He smirked.

One game of "Catch the Dice" later Merlin quietly made his way down the stairs. Whatever was calling him was definitely down there. He made his way to the bottom and stepped out onto a ledge that overlooked a humongous cavern. He heard laughter echoing around him, and was tired of the game, "Where are you?"

A wave of noise and air slammed into him, making him stumble back. On the ledge before landed the most massive creature Merlin had ever seen. He was probably as big as it's head! It could swallow him whole! ' _A dragon!'_

Merlin stood in awe, and the dragon began to speak, "I'm here!" Merlin stepped back again at the words. The dragon settled itself, "How small you are for such a great destiny."

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?"

"Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."

"So there is a reason," relief coursed through his entire body.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."

"Right," nevermind, the dragon was obviously insane.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has to do with me," Merlin really didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"No. No, you've got this wrong!" Merlin waved his arms back and forth, no way this was real.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't," the dragon seemed to smirk in response.

Merlin just looked at the dragon, "But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand."

The dragon laughed at him, "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."

Maybe if he just denied it the dragon would listen to reason, "No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."

The dragon just replied in a level tone,"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that."

With those parting words the dragon spread it's wings and flew higher into the caver, a chain around it's leg ringing every time he moved.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more!" Merlin almost wailed, but was left alone in the dark.

He saw the chain that was holding the dragon bang against the stone walls of the cave, and slowly made his way back to the upper levels.

~~.~~

Merlin walked around the castle half in a daze after only getting a couple hours of sleep. He had woken up late, and had been handed a tonic to give to the Lady Morgana...now he just had to find her room. He finally asked one of the maidservant's that wandered by, and headed in the opposite direction of where he had been going.

Merlin saw that the door to Morgana's chamber was open, so he walked right in to see the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She was fair with dark hair, her every action seemed to draw him in and...what? The dress? ' _She thinks I'm Gwen...I'm going to be killed!'_

He looked around and saw a dress, and put it on top of the screen separating himself from the undressing King's ward, making sure to not look at her.

"I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, that doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?"

He ducked down and tried to find a way out-

"Well, does it?"

Merlin pitched his voice higher and mumbled, "Mm-Mmm." ' _Some one save me!'_

"If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't"

Merlin looked around and tried to move closer to the door. He knew he wouldn't make it and straightened up next to a chair just as Morgana asked her next question.

"So do you know what that means?"

"Mm-Mmm," Merlin said again, looking down at a piece of clothing laid over one of the chairs.

"Where are you?" Lady Morgana looked concerned at the lack of reaction from her 'maidservant'.

Merlin quickly held up the cloak, as it turned out, and said in a falsetto, "Here."

"It means I'm going by myself."

That's it he needed to get out of there before-

"I need some help with this fastening," Morgana stated from behind the screen.

He was dead.

"Gwen?" Morgana sounded concerned again.

"I'm here!"

A voice rang out from behind Merlin causing him to spin around, and then grin with relief. The actual Gwen was standing behind him giving him a disproving look.

She mouthed at him, "What are you doing here?" But behind her he could see Brigit trying to keep a straight face, obviously knowing what was going on.

Merlin tried to show that Morgana needed help changing, and Gwen seemed to catch on. She nodded, and Merlin mouthed his thanks, sending a glare at Brigit he scampered out of the room as quick as possible.

~~.~~

Court was even more astonishing then Merlin could have ever dreamed. The very air seemed to hum with some kind of, power, not magic, but the power of the people who stood there. The Lords and Ladies of the court were already gathered and talking as he quickly walked behind Gaius. He was very lucky in this moment to be the man's ward.

There was so much food, and Merlin soon found himself feeling a tad out of place with his commoner clothing compared to the finery that surrounded him. And then he saw the prat with his friends. They seemed to be re-enacting the fight, but suddenly the man stopped dead in his speech, staring towards the entrance way.

Merlin looked and saw a goddess had arrived. ' _Thank the gods I got out of that room earlier!'_

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, but was jolted out of his day dreams by Gaius's contrite voice, "Merlin. Remember, you're here to work."

Merlin pulled himself together, "Oh, yeah."

Gaius walked away, but Merlin felt his eyes drawn back towards Morgana, but once again a voice spoke out from behind him.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen spoke as she moved towards him, a pitcher held in the nook of her arm.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Some people are just born to be queen," Gwen stated, and Merlin could feel the tight jealousy in his stomach. That beautiful woman and the prat!

"No," he stated shocked.

"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" She scowled a bit at the last phrase but Merlin just laughed.

"Oh, come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men," Merlin smiled.

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you," Gwen stated holding the pitcher closer.

Merlin raised an eyebrow, ' _If only she knew,'_ "Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary."

"No, I didn't mean you, obviously," Gwen stated slowly, Merlin saw Brigit hide her face in her hands from the corner of his eye, "Not you. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you."

The both paused for a moment before Merlin said a small, "Thanks," and then they both turned away form each other, Merlin keeping an eye on the now-was she swearing?- Brigit.

The horns quickly sounded, breaking the awkward tension between the two servants, and the both went back to their respective places.

A man, who must be King Uther, entered the room, and Merlin was shocked to see how… how ordinary this killer of magic was. The man spoke up once he had made his way in front of the court,"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

The King sat, and Lady Helen began to sing. The gentle music held a harmony with her voice, and the entire crowd was silent. She stepped off of the platform and began to walk towards the middle of the room. Merlin watched and saw a mist seem to spread off of her, and flow around the room. It wrapped around people, and suddenly everyone in the hall started to fall asleep. When the mist settled the people were covered in spiderwebs, seeming to hold them in place. Merlin then noticed that the mist was hovering towards him, but seemed to be swept away before it could even make contact. He covered his ears to drown out the music, and watched as every person fell asleep and the room darkened blocking out all light.

The woman was staring only at Arthur, and Merlin quickly looked from one to the other. ' _She is not going to try to kill him, is she?'_

And then she pulled a knife out of her sleeve. ' _Yep. Trying to kill him.'_

She reached her crescendo and seemed to be preparing to kill the prince.

' _I wont let him die!'_ Merlin thought as he quickly looked around the room for something, anything, and noticed the chandelier that was hanging above her.

' _THAT!'_ With a flash of his eyes the chandelier fell on top of her pining her to the ground. The mist quickly receded until it was only covering her figure, and soon the people of the feast began to move about.

Merlin looked again at the lady and saw the woman he had heard on his first day in Camelot, the one who wanted to kill Uther's son. Before anyone could react she raised herself up and threw the knife straight at Arthur. It spun end over end and the Prince did nothing.

' _Move! MOVE!'_ Merlin felt himself mentally shouting, ' _I said I'm not letting you die!'_

And without a thought he slowed down time and dragged Arthur away from the knife, which embedded itself in the recently occupied chair. The look on Arthur's face was pretty much worth it.

He stood behind the prince, but was soon face to face with the King himself,

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid."

Merlin tucked his hands behind his back and ducked his head, ' _...probably never tell him I used magic, right?'_

"Oh, well…" he looked down again but was interrupted.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

Merlin shook his head, "No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness."

Uther shook his head much more vehemently, "No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

Merlin could roll with that, "Well…"

Uther nodded, "You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

Arthur immediately shouted, "Father!" with a look of pure horror on his features. Merlin feared his weren't much better. The entire crowd clapped in honor, but all Merlin could think was, ' _I'm stuck with the prat!'_ He looked over at the boy who seemed to be having similar feelings as him. ' _I can see this going so well..'  
_ ~~.~~  
Somewhere far, far away, Manannan Mac Lir had started laughing so hard he fell into the cauldron he had been cleaning.  
~~.~~

Merlin sat in his room trying to gather his thoughts. He had saved the life of the Prince Prat, the son of the king who would want nothing more to kill him, and he did it by the very thing that could get him executed! Why?

His shoulder's slumped, "I couldn't just let someone die in front of me, with me being able to do something to stop it."

He sighed, and perked up as the heard a knock on the door.

Gaius entered, "Seems you're a hero."

Merlin smiled in response, "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

Gaius just shook his head, and grabbed tighter on a wrapped parcel, "No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?"

"But...that was magic."

Gaius smiled again, "And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it."

"What do you mean?" Merlin looked up needing to hear the answer.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life."

' _Not that answer!'_ " Oh, no."

Gaius merely shrugged, "Perhaps that's its purpose."

"My destiny," Merlin sighed.

Gaius raised an eyebrow at him, and began to unwrap the item he was carrying, "Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me."

Merlin grabbed the book and could feel something strange about it, not the same as the one in the Fake Lady Helen's chambers, but a purpose was set about it. He started flipping through pages. "But this is a book of magic!" Merlin exclaimed. Gaius just smiled.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden."

Merlin's mind was already miles away, "I will study every word."

A knock broke through the peace of the room, and a voice echoed up, "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away."

Gaius shrugged towards the door, "Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants."

Merlin smiled and placed his book back down, heading to the door.

Finally, he had something he could do.

~~.~~

"So I met him," a voice spoke behind Manannan Mac Lir, startling him out of the staring contest he had been having with a cod.

"Merlin? You met Merlin, Lugh?" Manannan spun around with a large smile, "How is he doing, besides the whole manservant thing...that was great fun though!" Manannan smirked.

Lugh sighed, "He is fine, has a proper head on his shoulders, even, don't think he got that from you. Arthur, on the other hand…" Lugh's expression tightened, " I can honestly say that I will probably never accept him."

Manannan smiled and placed a hand on the younger one's shoulder, "Just wait, he will grow up, and if Merlin's around I know he will change for the better."

Lugh covered his face with his hands before looking up at Manannan, "I will try all I can to not let anything happen to him, Manannan."

Manannan smiled a truly gracious smile, his eyes crinkling up and his mouth slight parted, "That is all I could ask, now if you are not messing around with the prince, would you like to join me in a duel?"

"Gladly."

* * *

 **First chapter of this insane fic is finally out! I've been working on the premise of this fic for years, so it is a relief to finally have the first chapter published.**

 **This is going to be very slow to update, as the chapters are longer then my norm, and the amount of research I have to put into everyone.**

 **That being said, I am no expert on Celtic mythology (though I read so much my eyes hurt) and I have made this fic with an amalgamation of different deities and beings from all over the place, but with celtic roots. In some cases I use English names, or welsh names, it honestly depends on whatever fits the best.**

 **If I make a massive mistake though, please let me know!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and the rest of the chaos that will ensue**

 **~Not Necessarily in Between**


	2. Valiant

**Gods Among Us Chapter 2: Valiant**

 **Notes: Merlin doesn't belong to me :(  
Gen Fic, AU, Celtic Mythology.**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

Manannan Mac Lir grinned as Brigit disappeared from his sight, it seemed that Merlin was already moving forward with his destiny.

He pouted a bit at the thought of his nephew...he really wanted to go and make fun of him for becoming a manservant, but he had _responsibilities._

"What are you moping about now?" A strong voice broke through his melancholy, and Manannan whirled around, a wild grin on his face.

"Lugh! How are you! Have you been stalking Arthur again? Did he manage to piss you off again?"

Lugh stared at him deadpan, before walking away with a sigh.

Manannan followed him, adding a flounce to his step he knew would annoy the other deity.

"Are you truly that bored?" Lugh groaned out, and Manannan nodded, eyes wide and full of false innocence.

"I can't annoy Merlin anymore, and since you are here..." Manannan trailed off, his eyebrows wiggling madly.

"...I'm going to check on Arthur," Lugh vanished.

"No fair!" Manannan sighed, maybe he could go pull a trick on an unsuspecting mortal.

Yeah, that sounded fun.

~~.~~

Merlin trudged out to the training grounds, wearing some spare armor that had more or less fit. Arthur had demanded his presence, and Merlin frowned at the implications.

He grimaced even further when Arthur called him out to a far corner of the field, and thrust a shield into one hand, and a sword into his grip.

Merlin floundered with the sword for a moment, before getting it settled in it's sheath.

 _'Is Arthur seriously going to try to teach me how to fight!'_ Merlin grimaced in advanced.

Orbsen had tried the same thing.

It didn't end well.

"Ready?" Arthur spoke, and Merlin's shoulders slumped as the man didn't even look at him.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" Merlin grumped, and Arthur's face didn't even twitch.

"Not really."

Merlin quickly placed the too-large helm onto his head, and raised the sword up.

In an instant Arthur was on him

"Body," he called out, and swung, Merlin barely able to block in time.

"Shield"

Merlin felt the sword bounce of the shield again.

"Body. Shield." Merlin parried those two as well, twitching from nervousness.

"Head."

"Head? OW," Merlin grimaced as Arthur's sword bashed against his head.

'What am I a training dummy!'

Merlin rubbed his head, and then jumped forward as Arthur slapped his back with the flat of the blade, "Come on Merlin. You are not even trying."

"OW! I am too."

Arthur circled around, and Merlin took up his position once again.

"Once more."

"Oh, no."

"To the left. To the right. And left. Head," Arthur spoke as he swung, and Merlin was able to block every hit except for the one that slid off of his shield and hit his helmet again.

"Ow."

"Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win," Arthur smirked and began to hit him again and again.

Merlin tried his best, he really did, but two more hits to the head and he collapsed to the ground.

Arthur stood over him with a smug look, "You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow."

"Is it over?"

Arthur smirked and dropped the sword, picking his mace up out of his belt, "That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?"

Merlin groaned and dropped to the ground.

Arthur decided that after mace practice, it was time for axes, and after that knives. He was about to try to "teach" Merlin some hand-to-hand when he was called in for a meeting with his father.

Merlin struggled his way back to the Gaius's rooms, and he could feel pitying glances from many of the guards who had been watching the fiasco.

When he finally dragged his body into Gaius's room, he started dropping the armor with loud clangs on the ground, ignoring the fact that he would have to polish them later.

Gaius laughed at his misery, and Merlin grumbled as he saw Dian Cecht raise an eyebrow.

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?"

Merlin stared between the two of the, and then smacked himself in the face, "Do you hear clanging?"

Dian Cecht shook his head, and faded out from view, but Gaius walked over to where Merlin had slumped down on the chair.

"Ah! It was horrible and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. Onhríne achtung bregdan!"

Merlin grinned as the book of court etiquette flew into his reach, and then cringed as Gaius hit him over the back of his already pounding head.

"What've I told you about using magic like this?"

Merlin grinned sheepishly, "If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself."

Gaius began to massage Merlin's shoulders, and Merlin could feel all the aches and bruises begin to fade.

"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?"

Merlin stared at him blankly, "What would you do?"

Gaius raised an eyebrow, and then shook his head, "Well, you just make sure it doesn't happen, for both our sakes."

"Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?"

Gaius, always the optimist, quickly replied, "I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun."

Merlin scoffed, "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties."

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur."

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory," Merlin grimaced as Gaius pushed further down on his shoulder.

"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure."

"Ah! That makes two of us," Merlin twitched as his shoulder cracked.

~~.~~

Merlin leaned back in his chair, the words and diagrams on the page swimming in his mildly cloudy vision.

"Nope, can't, can't, can not," Merlin groaned and leaned back.

"Can't what, oh sweetheart...you look a mess..." A bright voice piped up from behind him, and nearly made Merlin fall off of his chair.

"What?! Oh, hello Brigit," Merlin grinned at her and she shook her head.

"What happened to you? Did you go for a stroll through bandit infested territory? People have warned you about the houses with the red lanterns, right?" She looked over at him, and he let out a small chuckle.

"NO, no, I was...helping Arthur train, and now I'm supposed to learn how to put on armor for the tournament tomorrow, but I can't, it is useless, I'm doomed to be the shortest lived manservant of the prince ever," he groaned melodramatically, and Brigit laughed brightly.

"Hey, hey, here is what you do, it is useless to just look at diagrams, so ask Gwen to help you," Brigit sank down into the chair across from him.

"Gwen?"

Brigit nodded, "She helps her father at the blacksmith's all the time, and that is my main ability as well. She knows more about armor than most, and can definitely help you out!"

Merlin grinned, and stood up, slumping over a bit, "That is brilliant, thank you so much!"

Merlin paused as he rushed to the door, and turned around with a sheepish grin, "You wouldn't happen to know where she is, do you?"

Brigit cackled.

~~.~~

Merlin carefully juggled all of the armor over to Gwen's house, and they stood across from each other as Gwen carefully showed Merlin how to put on the armor, and where it went.

Gwen helped him into the first piece of armor and tapped it with her hand, a serious expression on her face, "So, you've got voiders on the arms."

She then poked the large piece of metal that was set heavy over his shoulders.  
"The hauberk goes over your chest."

Merlin nodded and started patting the armor, mumbling to himself, "The chest. The arms. The chest."

Gwen smiled and picked up the helmet, "I guess you know what to do with the helmet."

"Erm, yeah. Yeah, that was the only bit I'd figured out," Merlin grabbed the helmet from her and put it on himself. It was rather ill fitting to be honest. He really wasn't made to wear armor.

Gwen seemed to be of the same mind and started giggling at the sight of him, Brigit also seemed to enjoy the view.

Merlin huffed, "How come you're so much better at this than me?"

Gwen bowed her head and said depreciatively, "I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad."

Merlin quickly shook his head in reply, "No, it's brilliant! Do you help your dad out at the smithy?" He took the helmet off his head to get a better look at Gwen.

She led her hands in front of her and looked at the floor, "Well, I mean, sometimes, if he needs a bit of a hand, just with small things, or if he needs someone to hold something."

Merlin smiled at her, "That's amazing Gwen!"

Gwen just shook her head, "You are an odd one, Merlin, most men would just say that I should stick to women's work."

"I'm not most men," Merlin smirked, and pretended to yelp as Gwen smacked him.

"Stop that you!" Gwen smiled.

Merlin smiled in response, dramatically rubbing his arm, "Do you enjoy it though, the smithing?"

Gwen stopped and looked at him for a few moments, "I do," she looked over her shoulder in the direction of the smithy, "but I really don't have time anymore, what with being Lady Morgana's maid.

Merlin grimaced at the mention of time.

"Alright then I better get back before the Pra- Prince!" Merlin corrected himself when Gwen raised an eyebrow, "Before the Prince gets back! Thanks so much Gwen!"

~~.~~

The first day of the tournament arrived, and Merlin had made sure to go down early to make sure Arthur's armor would be ready.

And that he would have plenty of time to try to put it on him...

Which he definitely needed.

Merlin struggled to get the vambrace onto Arthur's arm. It was a lot different then putting it on yourself. He could feel the irritation rolling off of the prat.

"You do know the tournament starts today?" Arthur said, his tone laced with sarcasm.

Merlin held back a retort and only replied, "Yes, Sire." He quirked a smile and moved to fix the gorget. Maybe if he had some light conversation, "Are you nervous?"

Arthur just glared, "I don't get nervous."

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous," Merlin replied.

Arthur shouted in annoyance, "Will you shut up!"

So light conversation was not the way to go. Quietly Merlin grabbed the cloak and tied it around Arthur's neck, tastefully. Finally he handed him the helmet. He looked over his work and nodded, proud of himself.

"Great, yeah. I think you're all set."

Arthur stared at him, before speaking slowly, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

A pause

"My sword."

 _Oh man_ , "Oh, yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that." He quickly grabbed the sword and handed it to Arthur, who stalked away.

"That went well…"

~~.~~

Merlin peaked around the corner of the arena just in time for Uther to address the knights.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces. It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

Uther raised his hand at the last statement, and the crowd cheered excitedly. Even Merlin could feel himself growing in exuberance from the feel of the crowd.

Merlin peaked around the corner again as Arthur put his helmet on to fight.

The match started and Arthur lunged forward.

"Even I can admit he has good speed and form, if only his other characteristics matched up with his fighting," a shadow that stood next to Merlin sighed.

Merlin jumped and spun around, but the voice just spoke again, " Don't worry about me, just watch the match. This will be the first time you've really seen one, right?"

Merlin nodded uneasily, and faced towards the arena again where Arthur was easily beating back the opponent.

"My name is Lugh, I'm...evaluating Arthur, you could say," the voice spoke as Arthur pushed the man with his shield, "Just thought I would say hello. See you soon, Merlin."

Merlin felt the force vanish and looked back at the match just in time to see Arthur bash the man's head in with his elbow and send him tumbling to the ground.

"YEAH!" Merlin yelled with the crowd.

The tournament continued on with Arthur winning every match with ease, but another knight was on the same track as well.

During another match Arthur and Merlin stood to the side as Knight Valiant destroyed the man with the curved swords.

"Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword," Merlin said, Arthur just looked at the man and puffed out a breathe.

Valiant walked towards them to reach his tent, but stopped when he saw Arthur.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Valiant spoke in a light tone as approached the pair.

"Likewise."

Arthur's tone left no emotion in his voice.

Valiant nodded, "I hope to see you at the reception this evening." He then left with his servant following him.

"Creep," Merlin couldn't help but voice as he saw the man was out of earshot, and was surprised when he heard Arthur give a huff of laughter that was soon covered up with a list of chores.

"Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail."

Merlin stared. That would take him all night! Unless…

~~.~~

Merlin smiled as he set up different stations for each item, and closed the door. He grabbed the magic book and for a second thought of the look that would cross King Uther's face if he was to enter right then. A floating shield and rag, a cape being washed in a floating bucket, the helmet and boots magically polishing themselves, and finally the sword being sharpened by itself.

His door suddenly burst open. He quickly let go of the magic and winced as all of the items dropped to the floor. Gaius stared at the scene in exasperation, "Are you using magic again?"

Think of a good lie, and- "No." Perfect, he would totally believe that.

"What's all this, then?" Gaius gestured at the mess on the floor.

Merlin just shrugged, not trusting himself to stop from laughing.

Gaius turned around to leave the room with a sigh, "I just came to tell you that supper's ready."

Merlin quickly set his items back to work and walked down the stairs. He certainly wasn't going to waste time doing the Prat's chores by hand if he could use them to practice magic!

~~.~~

The next morning Merlin awoke with the bells and got prepared in record time. He had to go get the rest of Arthur's stuff out of the armory, he got to the table where he had laid it all out when a noise made him spin around.

"Hello? Is there someone there?" He heard the noise again, a hissing sound. He moved until he found himself in front of a shield with snakes painted on it. He squatted to get a better look and saw one of the snakes on the shield blink. He moved to touch it when a sword was placed at his neck.

"Can I help you with something, boy?" Valiant held the sword to his neck even as Merlin tried to back away.

"Nope. I'm good. I, I was just... I was, erm, gathering my master's armor," Merlin stumbled back trying to get away from the blade.

Valiant just looked at him, "Then you'd best be on your way."

"Right, yeah. No problem," Merlin quickly grabbed the armor in a haphazard pile and tried to walk quickly out of the armory, hitting every single item on his way out.

~~.~~

The second time through with Arthur's armor was a lot easier than the first, even the Prince seemed to think it was… adequate. (Merlin also did not forget the sword this time, so that was a plus.)

Arthur won his match without much effort, and the next match was Knight Valiant's.

Merlin felt the shadow appear behind him again during the bouts, but it never said a word, and just seemed to want to watch the fights that were happening.

"Can you fight as well then?" Merlin voiced to the air.

The shadow behind him let out a small chuckle, "Oh, yes, you can certainly say that. But that isn't my main focus."

Merlin quickly turned to talk to the man, but still only saw a shadow, "What is it then, I mean, your focus?"

The shadow shrugged, and Merlin would swear it would be grinning if it could, "Oh, you know, this and that, the fight is starting."

Merlin turned around in time to see that Valiant had knocked the opposing knight to the ground, hit him, and then stood to show his victory. The other knight did not move off the ground, and soon Gaius went out to see if the man was all right.

~~.~~

Arthur had made it through all of his bouts that day as well, and Merlin quickly prepared his quarters and drew him a bath.

 _'Strange that Lugh isn't around any time Arthur is,'_ Merlin thought to himself.

Merlin trudged into the physician's quarters after putting all of Arthur's armor away, and saw Gaius standing over the knight-Sir Ewan.

"How is he?" Merlin asked.

Gaius looked up at Merlin with his eyebrows furrowed, "It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite."

"How could he've been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight."

"But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis," Gaius trailed off to look at another book, glancing at the bite marks again and again.

Merlin stood off to the side, "Can you heal him?"

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote," Gaius mumbled from behind a large book.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?"

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die."

Merlin thought back to the fight, when Sir Ewan had first fallen.

Maybe he should check out Knight Valiant.

~~.~~

Merlin surreptitiously walked to the guest wing of the castle, acting like he was completely allowed to be there, and not trying to find out if one of the visiting knights was trying to murder people.

No, sir, not him.

Merlin approached Valiant's quarters, and saw a maid scurried away with a cloth.

He walked over and let out a startled sound as he slipped across a large puddle of water.

He froze, but no one seemed to notice anything amiss, so he gathered his courage and peeked into Valiant's room.

Merlin looked once, turned around and rubbed his eyes, and then looked again.

Valiant was feeding a mouse to his shield.

Or rather the snake that was coming out of his shield.

He had snakes in his shield...

Bloody magic

Merlin groaned internally, and tried to extricate himself quietly, but alas, he was not the sneakiest person in the world. He heard Valiant rise and approach the door.

Merlin rushed backwards, only to slip on the puddle of water again, and fall into it completely.

Merlin flinched and saw the door open. He closed his eyes, and waited for the knight to say something.

And waited.

With baited breath, Merlin carefully opened one of his eyes, and saw that Valiant was pacing around the hall, looking in corners and nooks, before shaking his head and walking back into his chambers.

Merlin sat sprawled in the middle of the floor, in a lake of a puddle that was being absorbed by his clothes.

"What?"

~~.~~

Merlin rushed into Gaius's chamber and quickly shut the door behind him, "I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic!" He puffed out quickly.

Gaius looked at him, "Are you sure?"

Merlin nodded, "The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur." Merlin made to leave the room but Gaius spoke up.

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?"

Merlin frowned at him, "I know magic when I see it."

"Perhaps, but have you any proof?"

"Don't you believe me?"

Gaius sighed and walked over to Merlin, "I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?"

"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!"

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight."

"What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?"

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is."

Gaius shook his head and walked back to his potion.

Merlin grumbled and fidgeted, but soon went back into the hall. He walked to the fields and slid down against the seats. It wasn't fair. He had seen the snake!

"You all right there, Merlin?" a bright voice questioned from above.

Merlin looked up to see Brigit looking down inquisitively, "Yeah...just wondering...servants really aren't trusted are they?"

Brigit nodded, "It's all about blood you see. Only the best can be trusted, and forbid anyone from reminding them that they too started small. Come on Merlin, it's almost time for Arthur's next match right? I heard the guy he is fighting next is a beast!" She giggled with the last statement, and held out her hand to help Merlin up.

When she pulled him off of the ground she dragged him all the way to the field. It was quite the sight.

~~.~~

Merlin stared in horror at the man towering nearby.

"...You're telling me you've got to fight that?"

Arthur nodded, but didn't seem too perturbed, "Yes, and he's strong as a bear. But he's slow."

Merlin understood quickly, "Ah, and you're fast."

Arthur smirked as he entered the arena, "Exactly."

Merlin watched the fight, and grinned as he saw that Arthur was easily dodging his opponent's blows.

"He still misses his footwork on that turn, there, did you see it?" A familiar voice pointed out.

Merlin shook his head, "No...not really."

The shadow let out an amused huff, "what, you haven't studied the fighting arts your entire life?"

"Not particularly,no," Merlin drawled, and he felt a hand ghost over his head in the faint imitation of a slap.

"Hey!"

"Oh, he won, guess he has made it to the finals again this year."

Merlin nodded, and then moved forward to help Arthur out of his armor, as he waved goodbye to his companion.

~~.~~

Arthur had made it to the final matches.

So had Valiant.

Merlin sighed as he knew exactly where this mess was going.

~~.~~

After tending to Arthur, Merlin went back to his chambers, and grimaced at the sight of Ewan laying still on the cot.

It wasn't fair. Ewan was dying and Arthur could be next and he wasn't supposed to do anything. He placed his hand on Ewan's head and try to see what was wrong with his magic, but had to stop when the door opened.

Gaius looked a tad contrite, "Merlin, about what I said yesterday... Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this."

"But we don't have any proof," Merlin still jumped up from his seat and headed towards the door.

"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter," Gaius trailed off as Merlin swept out of sight.

"Merlin?"

~~.~~

Merlin snuck a look into the Council Chambers, and saw that Knight Valiant was busy with the King, so Merlin snuck back down to his chambers.

"Maybe I should carry a bucket of water with me everywhere, so I can mysteriously hide from people," he muttered as he rounded the last corner to Valiant's chambers.

He moved towards the door, and tried one of the spells he had seen in his book, "Topspringe."

The door unlocked and Merlin quickly stepped inside. He moved towards the shield, carefully, and began to examine it. He put his hands slowly on the surface, but could feel no difference between the material. He then reached out with his magic. He could feel that there was something there, at the edge of his senses, but it was hidden, or covered, by some kind of wall.

Footsteps echoed from the hallway and Merlin jumped around. They faded away but soon were replaced by a loud hissing noise. With a whirl Merlin fell back, just out of range of a striking snake. He glanced around the room and bolted over to Valiants sword, grabbed it, and ran back to the snake. With a quick wrist motion the snake's head was severed from its body. Merlin grabbed it with a look of disgust and put the sword back from where he grabbed it. He silently left the room.

Gaius started at the flurry of arms and legs that was Merlin when he entered, but quickly took the head from Merlin's grasp and began to milk it for venom.

"I'll get started preparing the antidote," Gaius took the small amount of venom, and turned back to his potions items.

Merlin nodded enthusiastically, and began towards the door, "I'm going to tell Arthur."

Gaius waved him back before he could leave, and handed him the snake head, "You will need this."

Merlin nodded quickly, and snuck the head into his pouch, exiting the chambers in a rush.

Gaius called out after him, "And Merlin, what you did was very brave."

~~.~~

Merlin ran straight to Arthur's chambers and threw the door open. He watched as Arthur dropped his fork in surprise, and slammed back into his seat. Arthur turned to glare at him, but Merlin just smirked unrepentantly.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted once he got his breathe back under control, "What in the world are you doing!"

"Oh, you know, saving Sir Ewan and making sure you don't die tomorrow...manservanty things right!"

Arthur glared, "I doubt I need your help to win tomorrow, unless you manage to screw up my armor, but that means you would have failed completely."

Merlin rolled his eyes and walked over to Arthur, "You need my help because Knight Valiant is using magic to win, and I have proof."

Arthur stared at the boy, "Now Merlin, I know you don't like the man, but accusing someone of magi-"

"I know! Listen. Sir Ewan would be fine, he was beaten up but not too badly, but he has a snake bite! He has all the symptoms of being bit by a snake, and earlier today when I … snuck into Valiant's chambers-"

"You did what!"

"-and I saw snakes come out of his shield! It is enchanted or something, and when he fights you he is going to use them against you!" Merlin ground out ignoring Arthur's ire.

"Well, Merlin, as much as that is a lovely tale-" Arthur stopped as Merlin put the snake head on the table.

"I snuck back in and it tried to attack me, so I cut it off. Gaius is making an antidote right now, and I swear Sir Ewan will tell you it happened! You just couldn't see it because he was pinned by the shield!"

"You?You chopped it's head off?"

"That's the part you focus on, you prat!"

Merlin sighed and lifted up the snake head, "Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?"

Arthur took it and looked it over, "...No."

"I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you," Merlin looked over Arthur's shoulder, and saw an outline of a man start to form.

Arthur, still holding the snake, looked at Merlin,"I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true."

"I swear it's true."

"Then I believe you."

Lugh smiled.

~~.~~

Arthur marched forward, while Merlin stood towards the back of the room.

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament," He stood straight, head held high.

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?" Uther leaned forward in his throne

"My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

Turning back to Arthur Uther asked, "Do you have evidence?

Arthur motioned Merlin forward, "I do," and Merlin gave Uther the snake head.

Uther looked over the snake and then imperiously demanded, "Let me see this shield."

Merlin sidled up to Arthur and whispered, "Don't let him get too close."

Arthur blurted out for Uther to be careful, but Merlin was distracted by Gaius who had appeared at the door. Arthur leaned over to Merlin, "We need Ewan. Find out what's happening."

Merlin rushed over to Gaius.

Valiant stood calmly in front of Uther, "As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield."

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive," Arthur pointed out with a look of annoyance.

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?"

"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

Uther looked pleased, "Where is this witness?"

Arthur looked back to Merlin and Gaius...finding he didn't much like the expression on his manservants face, "He should be here…"

"Where's Ewan?"

Merlin stepped forward and spoke to Arthur, "He is dead, apparently killed by a poisonous snake bite."

Arthur grimaced as Uther asked about the witness again.

"I'm afraid the witness is dead; the bite killed him."

"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?" Uther's eyes narrowed.

"The man has all the symptoms of being poisoned, and my servant fought one of the snakes-"

"Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?" Uther bellowed.

Arthur stood his ground, noticing as Merlin cringed at the King's tone, "I believe he's telling the truth!"

Valiant sneered, "My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?"

"I've seen those snakes come alive!"

'IDIOT! Don't talk!" Arthus shrieked in his head, at the same time Uther yelled, "How dare you interrupt?! Guards!"

Valiant held his hand up, "My lord…"

Uther halted the guards.

"I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account," Valiant said with a small smile.

Uther huffed, and resettled himself, "You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honour."

Valiant smiled and then his face became pensive, "My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal."

Uther looked towards Arthur, "Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

"No!"

'Then what am I to make of these allegations?"

Arthur sighed, "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology."

"Accepted," Valiant walked out of the room, soon followed by many gossiping members of the court. Arthur walked out after they had gone, with Merlin dogging his footsteps.

~~.~~

Arthur did not look happy at all when he reached his chambers, in fact Merlin would say he looked down right furious-

"I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool!" Arthur rounded on him, his fist slamming against the table.

Merlin quickly backed up, "I know it didn't go exactly to plan," he said placatingly.

"Didn't go to plan"?! My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! YOU HUMILIATED ME!" Arthur was spitting with fury.

"We can still expose Valiant," Merlin shouted.

There was a silence in the chambers. Arthur ran a hand through his hair and then turned towards the window.

"I no longer require your services."

'What?...wait...no!' Merlin felt his breathe stop. The world stopped. His magic hit a barrier and started to build up, making him choke on his words, "You're sacking me?"

Arthur just sighed and went to his desk, "I need a servant I can trust."

"You can trust me!" Merlin cried out, he could feel his magic trying to break loose, to be free.

Arthur looked at him one last time and spoke with a growl, "And look where it got me this time. Get out of my sight!"

Merlin quickly exited the room. Not noticing as the outline of the man behind Arthur faded away again.

And then he ran.

~~.~~

He wasn't quite sure how he ended up in the Dragon's cave, but there could be worse places to have a magical tantrum. Winds rushed around his body pushing and pulling. The earth pulsed beneath his feet, plants growing and climbing. Merlin tried to breathe deeply to calm himself, but he just kept thinking about that prat! With a roar he slammed his magic out and a burst of power echoed around the cave.

A chuckle rose out of the dark, and Merlin whirled around, forgetting about his power for a moment, "Where are you? Well, whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person! That's it. Goodbye." Merlin grimaced and turned to go back up to the surface.

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny," echoed around the chamber, with another chuckle.

' _That blasted-'_

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" Merlin turned back, his heart clenching at the words.

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that," the dragon smiled down at him.

"Oh, great. Just what I needed, another riddle."

"That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth."

Merlin threw up his hands in defeat, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, young warlock, this is not the end. It is the beginning."

Instead of answering, Merlin just let out an agitated sigh and began to climb back up to the castle.

~~.~~

The lower town was peaceful, people finishing up for the day, walking around and calling to each other. Merlin leaned back and let the noises calm his center, used the people as a distraction.

"Hello,Merlin."

His eyes opened to see Guinevere and Brigit, both looking down at him with concern. Gwen sat down on one side of him, and Brigit leaned in on the other.

"Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?" Gwen asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

Merlin gave out an exasperated sigh, "Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?"

"Because you are secretly a rough, tough, save the world type, right?" Gwen smiled, and Merlin couldn't help but grin as well.

"But really Merlin, You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong!" Gwen blurted out.

Merlin sighed, "And how do I do that?"

Gwen grimaced, "I don't know."

Merlin then nearly catapulted forward as he felt a cart hit his side. Except it wasn't a cart. It was Brigit's elbow.

"Merlin!" Gwen cried out.

"Fine, I'm fine," he placated Gwen, and turned to glare at Brigit. Who was pointing at a dog statue and gesturing wildly.

' _What is she...the statue!'_

"That's it! Merlin jumped up, and mouthed a thank you to Brigit.

Gwen looked concerned for her friends mental health, and grabbed him before he could bound off, "Where are you going?"

Merlin just grinned, "Do you have a wheelbarrow?"

~~.~~

Gaius watched as Merlin wheeled a large statue into his chamber. He lifted an eyebrow, but Merlin just smirked and entered his room, yelling out, "I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves!" The door was then shut.

Gaius walked over to his potions and grabbed a calming draught. With that look on his ward's face, someone was going to need it.

~~.~~

It had been surprisingly easy to find the spell in the book. Really, though, how often did people animate inanimate objects! Merlin pondered over the logistics of it for a bit, are they really alive? Do they have a personality? Before deciding that doing the spell would be a lot more important.

"Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

He felt a small tug of power, and looked up at the dog, but it hadn't changed. He took a breath and tried again.

After his tenth try Merlin was ready to just go out and steal Valiant's shield, only the thoughts of Gaius's eyebrow stopped him from doing just that. The dog wouldn't move. At all. Maybe it was just a really stubborn dog that liked to be stone?

Merlin sighed, and stretched kinks out of his back. He had to save Arthur. Even though he was a prat… he wasn't all that bad.

'I'm going to try to talk to him again.' Merlin placed his book under his bed and headed towards Arthur's chambers.

~~.~~  
He stepped into his chambers and was immediately accosted.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight."

' _Rude'_

"Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you," Merlin tried to reason with him, but was shocked with the response.

Arthur stared at him with a resigned expression, "I know."

Merlin's face froze,"Then withdraw. You have to withdraw."

"Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?" Arthur ground out his mind miles away.

"Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die."

"Then I die."

' _NO'_ Merlin flinched back, and looked at Arthur in confusion.

"How can you go out there and fight like that?"

"Because I have to. It's my duty" Arthur turned his eyes back to his paper, and studiously ignored Merlin.

"I won't let you die just because you are being a prat, there are more important things than your pride" Merlin strode out, not noticing Arthur's questioning eyes following him.

Merlin had stayed awake the entire night working on the spell. The bells that signaled the start of the day had passed, and Merlin set his head down on the table with a groan.

' _Why. Won't. It. Work!'_

With a growl he reached out and focused on the dog and the fact that it needed to move. The dog growled in response. With a start Merlin looked up and saw a living breathing animal. A very large, angry one, but still.

"I did it!" Merlin lunged towards the door and rushed past Gaius, warning him not to enter his room as he sprinted to the fields.

Merlin arrived just in time to see Arthur against the wall without his sword, about to be killed.

Merlin closed his eyes and forced his magic forward, pushing it through the shield and the barrier that had held him at bay before. He tore the barrier down, and heard the crowd gasp as the snakes were finally free.

Valiant started and hissed out, "What are you doing? I didn't summon you!"

Uther's eyes bulged, and he all but shouted, "He is using magic."

Arthur smirked, "And now they see you for what you really are." He tried to get his breath back, but Valiant just started laughing.

"Oh well, Kill him!"

'Not happening on my watch!' Merlin once again felt out towards the snakes, both of which suddenly stopped their movements. Merlin opened his eyes just in time to see Morgana throw Arthur a sword, which he used to kill the snakes, and then Valiant himself.

"It's looks like I'll be going to the feast after all," Arthur grinned, and waved his hand at the adoring crowd.

' _Prat'_

Merlin froze as Arthur clapped him on the shoulder on his way out of the arena, and gave him a slight nod.

' _Maybe a tiny bit less of a prat.'_

Merlin stood out the outskirts of the feast that was occurring, and watched as Arthur and Morgana had another fight, causing them to split off in opposite directions.

"Well now, that wasn't too bad, right?" Brigit grinned, and Merlin just shook his head.

Merlin froze and raised an eyebrow as Arthur approached him ignoring Brigit's laugh at the look on his face.

"Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help. I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you," Arthur spoke quickly through the last phrases, as if they hurt for him to say.

Merlin grinned, "No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even."

Arthur gave him a quizzical look, "Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant."

Merlin responded with an equally confused look, "Your servant? You sacked me."

Arthur nodded, and spoke," Now I'm rehiring you."

Merlin stared at the man for a moment, before he snorted with amusement...which was quite short lived.

"My chambers are a complete mess. My clothes need washing. My, uh, armour needs repairing. My boots need cleaning. My dogs need exercising. My fireplace needs sweeping. My bed needs changing. And someone needs to muck out my stables," Arthur nodded, and meandered back into the crowd.

Brigit was bent halfway to the floor from laughter.

"Why me," Merlin groaned, making the deity laugh even more.

~~.~~

Merlin slowly crawled back to his room after finishing all the chores Arthur had set out for him. How someone could make such a mess in less than a day was a mystery.

Merlin sighed and opened his door, and was quickly rudely awoken by a low, vicious growl.

"WHYYYYY," Merlin groaned, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

 **So remember when I said it would take a while for me to update?  
...**

 **whatever,my muse went insane so here we are. The updates will be sporadic for this series, but it looks like they wont take as long as I thought they would.**

 **Once again, if you notice any mistakes with my Celtic mythology, please let me know.**

 **The first few chapters run pretty parallel to the episodes, but start to branch fairly soon.**

 **Lastly, Scry Me a River will probably be updated this weekend!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review on your way out~**

 **~Not Necessarily in Between**


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

Here we have the third episode!

I own nothing!

* * *

Merlin had followed Gaius out of his chambers early in the morning. Apparently a man was found dead on the street, and the guards had called Gaius in to see if there was any foul play. A crowd had gathered near the edge of the lower town, and Merlin stopped past them, while Gaius bustled forward towards the corpse. Guards ushered the crowd away, and Merlin began to walk forward. A hand rushed out to stop him, and the ghostly visage of Dian Cecht looked back at him.

"Let the man work, don't come near until we know it is safe."

"But what if he catches it!" Merlin whispered, hiding his mouth behind his palm.

"He is a trained physician, child, he knows what to look for. You do not. Stay put for once."

They both turned as they heard a gasp, and saw the body. It was grotesque, a pale blue from lack of oxygen, with veins sticking out prominently. The eyes were rolled back and completely glazed over. The smell coming from the body nearly set Merlin over the edge.

Gaius stared down at the man, "People mustn't see this. They will panic. Merlin, I need a cart, and some linen, we must take the corpse back to my chambers at once."

"On it Gaius!" Merlin wheeled, around glad to be away from the stench and with help from a couple of guards, gathered all the items Gaius needed. With a lot more cajoling ( and a promise of fresh sweet rolls from the cook) Merlin was even able to get the guards to help them roll the body in the linen, and hoist it into the cart. They left Merlin to roll it into the castle, jerks.

The linen masked the smell, and Merlin was able to make it to the drawbridge without incident. He saw Gwen rounding the corner holding a bouquet of flowers, with Brigit trailing after her.

"What are you doing?" Gwen called out, once she had made it close to them.

"Er...just moving something."

"Looks heavy," Gwen replied trying to get a good look at the object. Brigit however, stood back with wide eyes, looking from the cart to Merlin and shaking her head. _Change the subject,Merlin, quick!_ Her voice shouted in his head.

"Earm, it's nothing really. Erm... did someone get you flowers?"

" _Brilliant Merlin_ "

' _Shush!_ '

Gwen just giggled, "Oh! No. Would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you. Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you." Gwen stammered, and Brigit smiled over at the girl. Really, she was too adorable sometimes!

Merlin just stared at the flower, then back at the women, and promptly stuck the flower in his scarf, "Thanks. Well, er... see you." He hastily began to wheel his luggage away.

"Bye," Gwen gave him a perplexed look as he rushed away.

~~.~~

With one final shove, Merlin was able to get the body onto the table, before Gaius came up and carefully unwrapped the linen. He took out a small magnifying glass and began to look over the body.

Merlin hid a snicker.

On the opposite side of Gaius, Dian Cecht was doing practically the same thing, they even seemed to be mumbling in sync!

Merlin was brought out of his giggle fit by Gaius's words, which caused dread to pool in his stomach, "I've never seen anything like this before."

Merlin stared at the man, about to move forward, but a quick look from Dian Cecht stopped him, "Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" he asked, carefully.

Gaius shook his head, a grim look on his face, "No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?"

Merlin shivered, and Dian Cecht scowled at the body in response, "You think it's caused by magic?"

Gaius looked up, but before he could reply the room seemed to shake with a loud voice.

"Merlin!"

Before Arthur could get to the door Merlin had rushed forward, and opened it partially, hiding the body, "Erm...I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late."

Arthur stared at him, unamused, and deadpanned, "Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." His face shifted though, and Merlin looked down to see what exactly he was staring at.

The flower. His face heated up and he began to babble, "Oh, er...Gwen, she gave it to me."

Arthur looked at him, and must have erased the entire conversation, deeming it not worth his attention, before continuing on, "Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now." Arthur turned and walked back towards his chambers.

Merlin closed the door and went back to Gaius, "Gaius…"

"I heard."

"Why didn't he just tell you himself," Merlin grumbled.

Gaius smirked, "Because that's the way it is. You're a servant."

Merlin huffed, "Wha...if he knew who I was, what I've done…" Dian Cecht rolled his eyes.

"You'd be a dead servant. Right, get this covered up." Gaius motioned towards the body

"Hey, I'm not your servant."

"No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up."

Merlin could swear he heard Dian Cecht give out a startled laugh, and watched as Gaius left to speak with the King.

There was a moment of silence, but then Dian Cecht spoke.

"Boy, you must be careful."

Merlin looked up, "What? About the disease?"

Dian Cecht nodded heavily, "You do not get sick often, do you? It is because of your power. It makes you healthier then others, and last while they would fade...in most cases. But with a disease of magical origin, it could infect your _magic_. Unfortunately, you are not quite the nuisance I thought you would be, and I know I will be yelled at incessantly if something were to happen to you. So if you begin to feel off, call my name at once. Understood?" The man raised his eyebrows and glared at Merlin, who quickly nodded. Dian Cecht then vanished into thin air.

Merlin glanced back at the body, before scooting away to his room. Maybe his book had spells on how to protect oneself from disease.

~~.~~

Merlin was called from his room, and went with Gaius. They were going with Arthur and the guards to scout the city to see if there were any others with the illness. Apparently, Merlin was on loan to Gaius for the period of the disease.

Merlin looked around the crowd, and stopped, motioning for Gaius,

"Gaius? Gaius. He's still alive."

Gaius looked down at the man, who seemed to be on his last breathe and shook his head, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him."

Merlin started, "But we haven't tried."

"If we don't know what a disease is, then how can we cure him? "

Merlin shuffled closer to Gaius and whispered, "with magic."

He had seen a couple spells in his book that could help, they would block out the source of magic, and hopefully return the owner to health.

Gaius glared at him, and then gestured to the crowd, "Have a look. They're suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease."

 _'But if it is a magical disease, won't you need magic to fix it?'_

Merlin trailed after Gaius once again, making sure to tally of the sick they ran across.

~~.~~

Merlin watched as Gaius stood over another body. He was picking at things, and cutting at things, and boiling things. Merlin was constantly leaving the room to get more water, then boil the water, then get some herbs, then boil the herbs, then they would run out of water and the procedure would begin again. ( Gaius had no knowledge that before he even set to work, Merlin had quickly cast a spell to make sure it would be much harder for him to get sick, even though Gaius knew what he was doing, Merlin felt better having helped in his own way.)

Merlin got tired of not knowing what was happening, "What are you doing?"

"I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach."

Maybe he had been better of not knowing. "Will that tell you who did it?"

Gaius shook his head, but his eyes did not stray from the vial, "No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind."

Merlin furrowed his brow, "Why would someone use magic like that?"

Gaius stilled for a moment, "Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends."

Merlin immediately shot up, "But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't."  
' _Or else what would I be -a monster-_ '

For the first time in the conversation, Gaius looked at Merlin, he stared into his eyes to make sure he was listening, "It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it." Making sure his message was understood, he turned back to the vial, nearly breaking it when guards burst into the room.

Arthur stood behind the guards and directed them into the room.

"Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."

"What for?" Gaius watched as the guards walked around and poked at things. One of them held up the rabbit mask with a look of complete horror. ( Merlin agreed)

"A sorcerer." Arthur responded, pretending not to see the mask, or the guard who was beginning to shake.

"But why would he be here?"

Arthur just shook his head, "I'm just doing my job."

"We've nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search."

Arthur walked around the room, and asked Gaius about his books, before noticing the door in the back.

"What's this room up here?"

' _Oh dear._ ' "Er, it's mine."

Gaius caught the look in Merlin's eye and quickly tried to save him, "And what do you expect to find in there?"

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments." With that Arthur walked into the room.

Gaius grabbed Merlin's arm and hissed, "What've you done with the magic book I gave you?"

"Ummm…"

"Merlin, come here. Look what I found."

Merlin shakily walked forward, seeing Arthur standing in the middle of his room.

Arthur slowly turned towards him, he smiled and tilted his head, then gestured with his hand to the corner of the room, "I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard."

With that Arthur left the room. Merlin sighed and slowly looked up.

Yep. The book was still stuck to the ceiling. Oops.

He walked back out of his room in time to see the guards leave.

Gaius rounded on him at once, "We have to hide that book."

' _Might need to get it down first_ …'

Merlin shook his head, "No. We must use it."

"Don't be stupid."

"If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks." Merlin was taken aback. Gaius always seemed so nervous about magic.

"You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merlin, your life is destined for more important things."

"But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great warlock?!"

"There will come a time when your skills will be recognized." He looked like he was trying to convince himself of that.

"When?! How long do I have to wait?"

Gaius turned back to the body "Patience is a virtue, Merlin."

"Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue? I could cure that man we saw!"

"I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin…"

"It is when it would save a life." And really, a life, wasn't that what Gaius's goals should be too?

"It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading."

"Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!"

"A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town," Gaius said with a snap. His hands busied with the vial once more.

Merlin sighed in defeat, "So what can we do?"

"Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all."

' _Lovely_ '

~~.~~

Uther had cordoned off the lower town, to try to contain the disease, but it was not that far after that a courtier was found dead, pale faced and blank eyed.

Gaius stood over the women, completely still, but his eyes bright.

Gaius began to speak, "Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?"

Merlin looked down at the lady, " She hasn't spoken to any townspeople?"

Gaius looked pained.

"Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact."

Merlin thought for a moment, "They eat different food… and I doubt they breathe the same air."

Gaius looked over at him and prodded, "So what's the only thing they do share?"

"Water. Water? You think the disease is spread through water?"

Gaius smiled at him, "Merlin, you're a prodigy."

Merlin's chest warmed a bit, and he went into the lower town with a bucket to grab some water.

He pulled the bucket up, before looking around. When he saw no one was watching, he closed his eyes and put his palm barely on top of the water.

He _pushed_ his magic outward- and immediately _pulled_ it back in. His hand was shaking and his entire arm felt numb. He quickly checked his arm with his magic, but he felt no taint. No numbing darkness that wanted to seep in to disturb, to destroy. He coughed and calmed himself.

He heard running and saw Gwen rush by, with tears streaming down her face. Brigit was nowhere to be seen.

"Gwen?Gwen!"

Merlin grabbed the bucket and ran after her, making sure not to spill any water on himself.

As he entered the chambers he heard the news, Gwen's father had the sickness. Gwen rushed out of the room when she found there was no cure. Merlin placed the bucket down on the table and looked at Gaius, "There must be something we can do."

"My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers."

"But that'll be too late for Gwen's father."

Gaius cringed, and sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I fear you may be right."

~~.~~

No. Merlin wasn't going to let it happen. He hid the poultice he made in his tunic, and snuck out into the night. He hid from the guards patrolling the city, and was able to slip into Gwen's house. He saw Brigit sitting next to Tom and Gwen, and the women seemed shocked to see him there.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" She whispered.

He just held up the poultice in response.

She nodded, and watched as he slid it under Tom's pillow.

He slowly spoke the words of the spell, "þu fornimst adl fram guman."

He quickly slipped out of the house and snuck back into his chambers.

He did it. He had saved Gwen's dad. His face lit up with a smile.

~~.~~

Merlin screwed up. He screwed up so much. It was his fault Gwen was going to be killed. He scrunched his face. He had to prove that Gwen wasn't the sorceress, that she had nothing to do with it. Gaius's yelling seemed to ring in his ears. The man had seemed so disappointed, but Merlin had honestly just wanted to help. He growled and held onto his head.

He had to see her.

He stared in horror at the sight before him. Gwen was chained to the far wall, her hands covering her face. She was crying, her back heaving with effort.

"Gwen…" Merlin called, and felt his stomach curl as she couldn't even get near him as the chains were far to short.

She looked up at him and gave a small smile, "Thank you."

Merlin's eyes widened, ' _I_ ' _m the last one she should be thanking._ '

"What for?" He tried to speak calmly, but his wavering voice betrayed him.

"For coming to see me."

Merlin cringed, "I'm sorry."

Gwen sighed and curled up tighter, "It's not your fault."

His fist curled, his palms started to bleed from the force of his nails.

"Well…"

But Gwen cut him off, "It's alright. Don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it. I mean...I mean, I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me. Obviously I don't think that."

That was it, "Oh, Gwen. I can't have this happen."

Gwen shook her head, then looked up at him, "Please, one thing. You, you don't have to, but…"

"What?"

"Remember me."

"You're not going to die. I'm not going to let this happen." He turned around and walked out of the dungeon with one thought on his mind.

~~.~~  
There was only one way that this situation could be fixed. He was the one that caused this entire mess, and he was the one that had to clean it up.

Gaius was going to kill him.

He ran to the council chambers. Throwing the doors open he yelled,

"It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father!"

There was dead silence. Maybe they didn't understand him…

"Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!"

Gaius shot to his feet, "Merlin! Are you mad?"

Merlin shook his head and looked at King Uther, "I cannot let her die for me. I place myself at your mercy."

Gaius sounded like a strangled cat, "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I do"

Uther looked down at him, "Then arrest him."

Arthur then turned to his father and quickly began to speak, "Father, please! I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer."

' _Wow, they really suck at finding sorcerers._ '

Uther stared back at Arthur, "Did you not hear him?"

"Yes"

"He admitted it."

Arthur's gaze turned to steel, "He saved my life, remember."

"Why should he fabricate such a story?"

Arthur looked at Merlin, and then at Gaius, before speaking slowly, "As Gaius said, he's got a...grave mental disease."

Uther raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Suddenly, Arthur heard a whisper in his mind, and it truly sounded like the most brilliant way to get the idiot out of this trouble, "He's in love."

Merlin stood shell shocked, "What?"

Arthur continued on "With Gwen."

Uther grinned.

Merlin turned to Arthur, "I am not."

Arthur responded with a smirk, "Yes, you are." His voice held no room for argument.

Meaning Merlin argued anyway, "No way."

With a tilt of his head, Arthur said, "I saw you yesterday with that flower she'd given you."

Merlin stumbled over his words, "I'm not in love with her."

Arthur put his arm around Merlin and began to slowly drag him towards the door, "It's alright. You can admit it." Arthur nearly growled, why wouldn't the idiot play along!

"I don't even think of her like that!"

Uther looked over at him, "Perhaps she cast a spell on you."

Arthur stopped, and prayed, because if his father believed that Merlin had had magic worked on him he might have him locked up as well, but he soon let out a breath as his father began to snicker.

"Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer."

Uther nodded in agreement, "Don't waste my time again. Let him go."

~~.~~

Merlin stared at the wall of Gaius's chambers. They didn't believe him.

"Arthur's an idiot."

Gaius glared at him, "No. He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity."

Merlin grumbled, "What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die."

"Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!" Gaius shouted with exasperation.

"Well, whatever it is, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a sorcerer, he still couldn't see it." Merlin held his head in his hands.

Gaius gave a small smile, "Sometimes they're pretty hard to spot.

"Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat."

Gaius raised his eyebrow, "I don't think you'll find one big enough. Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water."

~~.~~

The caverns were creepy, Merlin had quickly decided, and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Gaius handed him a bottle to fill with water. He leaned over the edge of a small pond, and dipped the bottle into the water.

The edges of the cavern began to move inward, darkness spread from the sides of his eyes. His arms fell limp and he couldn't seem to breathe. He watched as his fingers began to lighten, turning into the pale blue of death. He couldn't breathe. The color was spreading up his arms, causing him to grit his teeth. He couldn't BREATHE. His magic was crying out, begging, trying to force itself to the surface. HE COULDN'T BREATHE.

"MERLIN!"

He found himself shaking against the wall, Gaius sitting on his right side holding his hand and placing his other on Merlin's forehead. He felt something warm on his chest and looked to his left to see Dian Cecht. The man was holding a hand over Merlin's heart, and gold power flowed from him into Merlin. He stopped and glared at the boy. Before grumbling and disappearing.

"Merlin, Merlin, are you all right?" Gaius looked scared, more scared then when Merlin had announced that he was a sorcerer in front of the King of Camelot.

"M'kay Gaius," Merlin mumbled, "'ts really nasty mgic, attacked me."

Gaius helped haul him to his feet, and he rested his hand against the side of the tunnel. He stumbled towards the entrance, but both of them jumped when they heard a roar calm from the water.

A creature, covered in silt and mud threw itself from the water. It's claws clacked against the edge of the pool.

Gaius and Merlin rushed out as fast as they could. (Gaius had ended up with the flask of water)

~~.~~

Merlin rubbed his arms, trying to stay warm. Ever since the tunnels, he was feeling a chill that wouldn't go away. Gaius was scrounging through books, but would give him a worried look every minute or so. He grabbed a book suddenly and moved it in front of Merlin.

"Here. It was an Afanc."

"A what?"

"A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?" Gaius looked over at his shelves.

"That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then," Merlin got to his feet.

"Have you got a better idea?" Gaius called after his retreating back.

~~.~~

The dragon had been infuriating, but mildly helpful.

Elements, apparently were the key to defeat the Afanc. Why the dragon couldn't come out and just say it was annoying though.

Gaius watched as Merlin frantically looked through his books, "Merlin, what are you doing?"

"Looking for a book," was his curt response.

"You going to tell me which one?" Gaius drawled.

Merlin sighed, "A book on elements."

"Elements?"

"Yes. Which one would I find them in?"

"Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process," Gaius began sorting through the books as well.

"But how would they help me kill the Afanc?"

Gaius stopped and thought for a moment, "Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements."

"What about the other two?"

"Well, perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire. Wind and fire. How did you find this out?" Gaius began to raise the dreaded eyebrow.

"Erm...I just knew, you know? One of my powers." Smooth.

Gaius looked just as impressed, "What else do your powers tell you?"

Merlin smirked, "That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously."

The eyebrow had risen even higher, ""And who's the other side?

"I think that might be Arthur," Merlin grumbled.

Morgana then burst into the chamber, "They're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence."

Gaius gathered more of his books, "We're trying."

"Please, just tell me what I can do to help," Morgana pleaded.

Before Gaius could say anything, Merlin interrupted, "We need Arthur."

"Arthur?"

He nodded, "There's a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That's what's causing the plague."

"Well, we must tell Uther," Morgana went back to the door.

Gaius quickly stopped her, "The Afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen. He'd just blame her for conjuring it."

With a pause Morgana spoke again, "So what are we to do?"

"We need to destroy it. Then the plague will stop and Uther may see sense," Merlin helped Gaius carry the books to the table.

"And that's why you need Arthur."

"He's our best chance. But he won't want to disobey the King."

Smirk wide on her face, Morgana nearly glided out of the room, "Leave that to me."

~~.~~

Merlin watched with awe as both Morgana and Arthur went to meet him at the square.

' _I don_ ' _t even want to know how she did it._ '

He led them down to the caverns, and made sure to stay away from the water.

"You better be right about this, Merlin," Arthur complained, but was soon quieted once he heard a guttural growl come from the caves. He turned to Morgana, "You should stay here."

"I'm coming with you."

Merlin grimaced, sometimes he was glad he didn't have any siblings, judging by the fights these two got into.

"No."

Merlin watched as the two squabbled, but Arthur suddenly spun around, his sword outstretched, body falling into ready position.

"Stop."

"What?" Merlin looked around.

After a moment Arthur stood up straight again, "It's just a shadow."

"Spread out," Arthur commanded, and the three of them began to walk in different directions.

Merlin heard a shout, and rushed back to Arthur, "Did you see it?"

"Yes."

"What did it look like?"

Arthur grimaced, "It, it's quick."

A growl reached them and Morgana darted backwards, away from a swipe that was aimed at her middle. She dropped the torch when she jumped, so she moved closer to Arthur and Merlin. The beast disappeared again into the shadows only to reappear on Merlin side.

He shouted out and rolled quickly, almost running into a wall. Arthur tried to slash at the creature, but his sword bounced off, useless. He growled, but positioned himself between Merlin, Morgana, and the Afanc.

"Use the torch!" Merlin shouted, and when Arthur waved it in front on him Merlin's eyes glowed and a gust of wind blew threw the cavern incinerating the Afanc.

The three of them stood in silence in the caverns, listening to the drip of the water.

"...You were never here," Arthur pointed to Morgana, who nodded, "and you get to tell Gaius about what happened," he said, pointing to Merlin, who gulped.

~~.~~

Morgana, Tom, and Merlin went down to the dungeons once they had proven to Uther that the curse was indeed gone. The dankness of the dungeon seemed a little less daunting with the thought of someone being freed from it, rather then the death that usually wafted around the place.

Gwen rushed into her fathers arms, Morgana walked forward to grab Gwen's hand, but Merlin held back.

"Thank you!" Gwen smiled at Morgana.

"Don't thank me. It was more Merlin."

"Really?"

"He's the real hero here," Morgana smiled at Merlin.

Gwen walked over to him, "I don't know what to say."

Merlin shrugged, embarrassed, "I didn't do anything."

Gwen and her father exited the dungeons, Tom had his arm slung over her shoulder, which left Merlin alone with a viciously smirking Morgana. She turned to him and seemed to almost giggle, "Merlin. I want you to know, your secret is safe with me"

His heart stopped, "My secret?"

' _Oh no, oh no, oh nooooooo._ '

She looked down he nose at him, "Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did."

"You do?"

Bad. Worse then bad, the worse thing besides Arthur or Uther finding out that he was a sorcerer, or Arthur finding out all of his socks had been turned pink by Merlin, or even Gaius finding out that Merlin had tried a self cleaning spell on the leech tank.

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"You did?" He was so dead.

Morgana nodded, and smiled, "I understand why you don't anyone to know."

A sigh of relief, "Well, obviously."

"But I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?"

Merlin blinked, really, she wanted to talk to him about it? Wow. "Er...no. I, I, it's, er...you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden."

Morgana's smile grew wider, "Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's a very lucky woman."

 _'What?'_

"Gwen?"

Morgana brought her finger to her lips, "It's our secret."

She then left the dungeon, chaos in her wake.

~~.~~

Brigit cornered him before he could get back to his room, and engulfed him with a bone crushing hug. She then scampered away to make sure Gwen was all right.

Merlin fell onto his bed, exhausted. His eyes closed , and he breathed out, his throat stuttering

He then felt the bed weigh down and cracked open an eyelid.

Dian Cecht was looking at him with a resigned expression. Merlin couldn't even get enough strength to look sheepish.

"Honestly, when he said that you were similar, I had hoped he didn't mean you were both idiots as well."

"Wha-"

"Just sleep boy, the taint is nearly gone. You will feel well enough tomorrow."

Merlin's eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep. He didn't notice as Dian Cecht left a note and a small journal by his bed.

 _Dear Merlin,_

 _Hope things are going well in Camelot! And that no one knows about your little_ … " _issue_ " _anyway, you may have noticed the journal! If you didn_ ' _t you should get your Uncle to make sure your aren_ ' _t sick. I bet you are having all kinds of adventures, so I want you to write them down! Do you know how amazing that would be?_

 _I might be stopping by soon, so keep an eye out for trouble._

 _Your loving Uncle,_

 _Orbsen_

* * *

This episode was one of the most fun to write, because I can now start putting in a lot more of the correct mythology and stuff soon, as the series starts to move that way as well!

Once again, I have done a lot of research on Celtic Myths, but I am no expert. If you see something you know is wrong, please let me know!

~Not Necessarily in Between


	4. The Poisoned Chalice

Another chapter up!

* * *

It was official. Arthur was going to pay. Merlin was willing to go all the way into the deep recesses of the prank war between him and Orbsen. Of course the prat would decide that for the formal meeting between King Bayard of Mercia and Uther that Merlin would have to wear the most ridiculous outfit in existence. Gwen was giggling hysterically at his hat, and could barely hold herself still. Merlin narrowed his eyes as he puffed at the feather that was tickling his nose. His eyes moved across the room and he saw that the maid he had run into earlier, Cara, was there as well. He grabbed the hat off of his head and stuffed it between himself and the wall. Gwen saw him move and followed his eyes, her gaze landing on the maidservant as well.

"She's pretty isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean," Gwen stated quietly.

"She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden," Merlin replied.

Merlin's eyes glazed over as the Kings continued to talk. Respect, something, friendship, goblets, something else. He was shook out of his stupor to notice Cara standing right next to him, looking nervous.

"Merlin, I need to speak to you," she whispered to him, glancing in the direction of King Bayard."

"What is it?" Merlin whispered back.

"Not here," she grabbed his hand and led him out of the chamber, "Please. I don't know who else to tell."

Before they had even entered the hallway completely the maid started babbling.

"It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realised…"

Merlin held up a hand, "Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning."

The women took a breathe, "Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in…"

Merlin stared at her confused, "So what are you trying to say?"

With a twist of her hands she spoke, "If he knows I said anything, he will kill me."

"I would not let that happen to you, I promise. Please tell me what you saw," Merlin grabbed her hand in his, pleading.

"Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself... He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall," Cara ground out, looking at her shoes.

Merlin dropped her hand, "What has he done with the goblet?"

"I saw him put something in it."

"What?" Merlin worked to keep his voice down.

"I shouldn't! He'll kill me!" Cara started to move back to the hall, but Merlin grabbed her shoulder, "Please, tell me! Was it poison?"

Cara nodded.

Merlin ran back into the room.

"STOP!"

He saw that Arthur was about to take a drink and rushed forward

"It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" He grabbed the goblet out of Arthur's hand and stood away from him.

"What?" Uther stood perfectly still.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered fiercely, "what are you doing?"

A shake of his head, "Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison."

"This is an outrage!" Bayard snarled, and his men soon drew their swords, the knights of Camelot who were in attendance doing the same. Guards rushed into the chamber at the noise, but Bayard would not stand down.

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!"

Uther turned to Merlin, "On what grounds do you base this accusation?"

Arthur stepped in between the two, "I'll handle this." He stepped over to Merlin and grabbed him, wrestling the goblet from his grip, whispering, "Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the slow gin again?"

Uther was not amused, "Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now."

Arthur sighed, his ploy not working. Really, that boy could get into the worst trouble, idiot, maybe he had finally learned to keep his mouth shut-

"He was seen lacing it."

Or not.

"By whom?" Uther glared at him.

Merlin mumbled a bit before shaking his head, "I can't say."

Arthur nearly groaned, now the idiot was keeping his mouth shut!

"I won't listen to this anymore," Bayard shouted.

Uther turned to Arthur, "Pass me the goblet," and as Arthur did Uther turned back to Bayard, "If you're telling the truth…"

"I am."

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?"

Bayard smiled and reached towards the goblet, but Uther held it back, "No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." He then proffered it at Merlin.

"He'll drink it."

Arthur's chest froze, "But if it is poisoned, he'll die!"

Uther shrugged, "Then we'll know he was telling the truth."

Bayard looked amused, "And what if he lives?"

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will."

Gaius tried to break in to the conversation, "Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!"

A scowl was his response, "Then you should've schooled him better."

Arthur turned to Merlin, fear evident on his face, "Merlin, apologize. This is a mistake. I'll drink it."

"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright," Merlin stepped forward, keeping Arthur away from the cup. He held it up and tipped it into his mouth. He could _feel_ the wrongness, but even as he drained it, it seemed to have no physical effect.

He put the cup back down, and Uther glared, "He's all yours."

Bayard began to walk forward, but that was when it hit. It was a thousand times worse then the effect of the Afanc tainted water. His body felt like it was closing up, his chest tightened and his eyes misted over. Time seemed to slow, but he was pretty sure he wasn't using magic. The room tilted and claws dragged him into the darkness.

Arthur rushed to Merlin's side, ignoring the chaos that surrounded him. He flipped Merlin over onto his back and saw that the boy's eyes were closed tight, his breathing labored. In seconds Gwen and Gaius joined him, Gaius nearly shouting, "Merlin. Can you hear me?" He turned to Arthur, "We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison."

Arthur nodded and quickly lifted Merlin, making sure not to hurt the boy.

 _'He is really light'_ Arthur swallowed and rushed after Gaius, Gwen following close behind with the goblet.

~~.~~

Brigit had stopped by to speak to Manannan, he always liked to hear updates about how Merlin was doing. She was telling him about how Merlin had saved Gwen, when the man stilled and rushed outside. Brigit followed closely.

Manannan summoned water into his palm and looked into it, before it burst into droplets and he snarled, spinning around. The air began to tense and grow heavy. It pulsed around the god, but he seemed unable to speak.

Brigit stepped back. A trickster Manannan may be, but he was one of the oldest, and most powerful. A warm breeze passed by her, and Manannan's wife Fand stepped into the formidable power. A hand caught Brigit's shoulder and pulled her back further.

"What happened, Brigit?" Lugh asked, his eyes wide.

"I don't know! One minute he was fine and then he… he is furious!" Brigit stared at the column of power.

There was a shout, and it dissipated, Fand holding onto Manannan's hand, urging him to calm.

Lugh stepped forward to his adoptive father, "Manannan?" He asked softly.

"How dare she." The man spoke in a low tone, full of righteous fury. "How dare she, HOW DARE ONE OF MY ORDER!" He snarled, showing his teeth and caused a blast of magic to pulverize a nearby mountain. He sagged and held his breathe before turning back to Lugh.

"Merlin is dying."

Brigit gasped, but felt she felt herself tense, eyes hardening, "Who did it?"

"Nimueh, that cursed priestess, I doubt she even knows what she has done!" Manannan jerked to the side, but Fand held his hand steady.

"What about Dian Cecht, can he do anything?" Brigit pleaded.

Manannan shook his head, "He hasn't accepted Gaius. He can help with Merlin's magic, but nothing physical. The root of the poison seems to be a physical body. He can do nothing." Manannan closed his eyes tightly, but relaxed a small amount when Fand's arm's surrounded him. She turned to stare at Brigit and Lugh.

"Go. They will need your help. Merlin will need your help."

Both of them nodded and travelled as quick as they could back to Camelot.

~~.~~

"Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel," Gaius ordered.

Arthur gently lowered Merlin onto the bed, and looked at his fr- manservant's face, "Is he going to be alright?"

Gaius ignored Arthur and began to check over Merlin, but grimaced, "He's burning up."

Guinevere stood silently by the bed, "You can cure him, can't you Gaius?"

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet." It was swiftly given to him, and he began to examine it with great care.

"Ah. There's something stuck on the inside."

"What is it?" Arthur looked over Gaius's shoulder, one hand resting on Merlin's own shoulder. He wasn't worried. Honest.

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind," Gaius quickly walked over to his bookshelf.

Gwen had grabbed a wet towel and began to wipe at Merlin's brow, to keep him cool. Gaius grabbed a book flipped through it and flung it at the table before grabbing two more. The latter of those two seemed to help, as he soon gave out a soft exclamation.

"Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree," Gaius placed the book open on the table, pointing out the pictures of the flower.

"That's not particularly friendly," Arthur deadpanned, looking at a strange creature on the page.

"A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive."

"Sounds like fun," Arthur took a quick glance at Merlin before gathering himself, Gaius stopped him before he could reach the door.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous!"

Arthur looked at the physician, "If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?"

Gaius crumbled, "The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death . He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die."

Arthur left the room without a second glance.

"Damn and blast, boy!" Dian Cecht snarled as he rested his hands over Merlin's chest, ignoring the fact Gwen kept walking through him, "Why can't you just get poisoned with magic, that I can fix!"

"MERLIN!" A shout rang through the room, unheard except for the ghostly physician. He raised his head in annoyance as Brigit and Lugh ran into the room. They both stopped dead at the sight of the boy.

"Oh no. No no no no no no," Brigit immediately came over to Merlin and ran her hand through his hair. Lugh stood at the back of the room, his eyes wide, trying to deny the scene in front of him.

"If you two will calm down, we might be able to help him! Lugh, Arthur is going to look for the antidote, go with him. Brigit, you are a minor healer, and have accepted Gwen, try to keep him stable," Dian Cecht ordered, he was in his place of power and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him.

Lugh looked over at Merlin before cursing a blue streak and disappearing to find the Prince. Brigit nodded and sat next to Gwen, overlapping their hands on Merlin's forehead.

Hopefully, they would be able to help.

Lugh watched as Uther forbid Arthur from leaving the castle, and Arthur's ensuing tantrum. Lugh sighed, the boy had a lot of work ahead of him before Lugh would ever accept him. Arthur stilled by the fire, and then turned back, picking up his sword from where he chucked in in a fit. He went over to his dresser and began to rummage around. The door of his chamber opened and Morgana entered.

"Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment," She smiled sardonically.

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright."

She shook her head, "Disappointed actually. I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle."

"I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men."

"Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?" She sauntered over to him, and grabbed a dark cloak.

Arthur took the cloak from her, "Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous."

She flounced back out the doors and came in with a small covered basket, "Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Uther."

"If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one."

Morgana smiled, and quickly snatched Arthur's pack from the ground, "Not that I listen to him. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences. And it seems I'm _not_ the only one." With fanfare she placed the basket of what Arthur identified as fresh food from the kitchens inside, before filling it with other odds and ends that he might need.

Arthur smirked as he grabbed his pack, and the proffered sword, from Morgana.

 _' Maybe the boy wasn_ ' _t as bad as I thought'_ , Lugh followed as Arthur escaped from the city.

~~.~~

Brigit stared down at Merlin, a frown etched into her face. This could not happen, it wasn't _allowed_ to happen. She continued to funnel her magic through Gwen, but every time Gwen lifted her hand off of Merlin the connection broke.

Dian Cecht was muttering in the corner, trying to stare Gaius into moving faster (it wasn't working).

Gwen suddenly turned Gaius "He's getting hotter." She wiped his forehead again, and redamped the cloth.

Merlin grumbled as the cloth resettled, and Brigit started as she heard him speaking a garbled message in the old tongue. At the same time Gaius turned around and bustled in front of Guinevere.

"What language is that?"

"None. The fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker," Gaius spoke, and checked over Merlin again, but his hands stopped when he saw a rash on Merlin's arm. Dian Cecht, who was looming over his shoulder, snarled.

Gwen and Brigit leaned over to look at the mark, and at the same time asked, "What is it?"

Gaius turned around and went back to the table, while Dian stared down at the boy.

"That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage," Gaius muttered, "It says here that once a rash appears, death will follow within two days."

Gwen started, "You said he had four!"

Gaius's nose was embedded in the book, "Something is increased the flower's potency. It warns that 'the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation.'"

Brigit gasped and turned to look at Dian Cecht, "Nimueh!"

Dian Cecht growled and once again tried to have his power aid Merlin, and breathed deeply as it once again had no effect.

They didn't even notice as Gwen left the room to try to see if "Cara" was in the dungeons with the rest of Bayard's entourage.

"What, what can we do?" Brigit turned to Dian Cecht.

He grimaced, "Nothing, at the moment, it seems we must hope the Prince is able to get the flower in time, with Lugh along, it should be quicker then by himself, but still." He glared down at Merlin, and sighed, "How can one boy get into this much trouble?"

Brigit gave a watery chuckle, "Maybe we should just tie him to his bed, maybe then he would stop getting into trouble."

"Bah, I doubt it, he would find away to cave in the entire castle out of boredom," Dian Cecht muttered, but hid a smile.

"Manannan is going to go insane before this is all through, I know it," Brigit sighed and rested her hand on Merlin's.

"...you are saying that he isn't already," The smile stretched all the way over his face as he moved to sit on the cot as well.

"-she'll be long gone. It's impossible to know where, though. Oh, no," Gaius's voice shook them form their stupor, and the turned and began to listen just in time to hear that Nimueh was most likely going after Arthur.

Brigit's fist clenched, but Dian Cecht laid his hand over hers, "Lugh is there, he will be fine."

Brigit could only hope.

~~.~~

Lugh could curse the boy, really, REALLY, a random woman in the middle of the forest with no pack, and no one else around for miles in an area that was said to be filled with monsters. How had he survived so long?

"It's a trap, you know," Lugh sighed, and watched as Arthur, being true to his chivalrous nature, tried to help the poor "damsel" in distress.

"If you run her through, your life will become a whole lot easier," Lugh grumbled.

The Cockatrice then broke through the brush, and lunged at Arthur. He dodged and rolled under the outstretched forearm. He took a step back and maneuvered himself around the next attack. The beast was large, but it seemed to focus on pure power rather then control. He rolled again with the next lunge, and struck upwards with his sword, stabbing the beast through the heart.

"Alright, that was well done," Lugh smirked as he noticed the grimace on Nimueh's face.

"Why have you come to the caves?" The witch continued to play the poor victim, and Lugh knew it was only a matter of time before she ensnared Arthur.

"I'm looking for something. It can only be found here," Arthur turned and began to stride resolutely towards the cave.

"What is it? I know this place; I could help you," Nimueh daintily tried to stand in his path, but he smiled and gestured for her to remain were she was.

"It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare," He turned again and began to walk.

"The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you," Nimueh stepped forward and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the cave.

.

.

.

.

"Oh come on, really! Random peasant girl knows what the Mortaeus flower is!" Lugh sighed, "It is going to be a long day."

~~.~~

"Arthur, it...it's a trap. It's a trap," Merlin began to mutter.

Dian Cecht looked at him in shock, "...is he...does he already have the ability to scry?"

Brigit's eyes were wide, "I-he must be, maybe because his magic is connected to Arthur? Or maybe Lugh?"

Dian Cecht's hands were shaking, "that...he hasn't even been trained and he can already scry, curse that, he is unconscious and fevered and he is accidentally scrying! What is this boy going to be able to do if he actually tries!"

"His fever's getting worse, isn't it?" Gwen stared at him, her brow scrunched in concern.

"The poison's setting in," Gaius responded.

"eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume," Merlin writhed in the blankets and began to mutter.

"Shhh, Merlin, it's okay, we are here, nothing is going to happen," Brigit laid her hand on his forehead, "Lugh is with Arthur he will be safe, you need to rest."

Gaius walked over to Merlin and sunk down next to him, Dian Cecht noticed that Gwen had left the room, the physician must have sent her away when Merlin began to speak in the old tongue.

Gaius looked down at the boy with a determined fire in his eyes, "Merlin, you must fight it." He then turned around and began to start making fever-reducing elixirs in hopes of doing anything to alleviate Merlin's pain.

They couldn't, but he had to try anything, when Merlin was concerned, miracles seemed possible.  
~~.~~

"What are you doing?" Arthur shouted as the cave shook underneath him.

"...hiersumie me," Nimueh smirked as she watched Arthur jump as the rocks he was standing on collapsed.

"I expected so much more," she sighed theatrically, but her smirk was kept firmly in place.

"Who are you?!" Arthur tried to pull himself up, but seemed to think better of it as it would only move him closer to the witch.

"The last face you'll ever see," Nimueh peered over the edge and laughed, "It seems we have a visitor."

'How can she be so overly dramatic?" Lugh sighed as he floated behind Arthur, and watched as he was able to draw his sword from it's sheath and kill the spider, sending it down the chasm.

"Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand,"Nimueh turned and flounced away, taking the only source of light with her.

Arthur let out a wordless roar or anger, and began to shuffle around the ledge.

Lugh grimaced, in this situation there was nothing he could do to help.  
Suddenly, and orb of light appeared next to Arthur, who preceded to try to interrogate and attack it, but Lugh could _feel_ the intent behind the orb and let out a pained smile, "That idiot."

Arthur soon realized that the light wasn't going to try and blind him or something equally heinous, and followed it. He grabbed a flower and put it in the pouch, and scurried up the cave wall.

"He isn't going fast enough!" Lugh grimaced and glanced back and forth, but then felt as if he was immersed in warm water. The orb had sunk into his chest, infusing his whole being with Merlin's magic. He saw as Arthur was reaching the last arm length to get out of the chasm, and stretched out his own hand to grab Arthur's and pull him out of danger. The magic faded out and soon Arthur was left, alone and confused, at the top of the wreckage.

Lugh smiled and let out a breathe, the hard part was over.

~~.~~  
(At the same time, Physician's Chamber)

Gaius stared at his ward in complete and utter shock. The boy had just unconsciously used a spell, a high level one at that, over a long distance, and if what he heard was right, he had been helping Arthur with his magic. This means he must have been able to see that Arthur was in trouble.

"If that is the kind of power you have, I am anxious too see what you can actually do, Merlin," Gaius sighed, unknowingly stated exactly what his shadow had been thinking.

~~.~~

'That no good king, may the Fomorians take him!' Lugh growled out and paced in front of the cell Arthur had been thrown into. That fool had taken the flower, CRUSHED it, and just dropped it, just DROPPED it. Right out of reach.

Lugh hoped, prayed, that the flower would make it to Merlin in time for if it didn't, he doubted Camelot would last.

Manannan's revenge would not be swift or sweet, but drawn out to the fullest

Arthur sat with his back against the wall, his eyes were narrowed and his fists were clenched.

"Damn it," he spoke quietly, startling Lugh out of his rage.

"DAMN IT!" He swore and pounded his fists into the ground.

"He can't...he isn't allowed to die, I won't let him," Arthur leaned back and breathed out through his nose.

Lugh stared at him in quiet contemplation, and closed his eyes.

"At least on this matter we agree."

~~.~~

Brigit was pacing. She turned around the small area and then turned again. Arthur had gotten back, why wasn't he here? In fact, where was Lugh!

Gwen came running into the room, "Arthur has been taken to the dungeons! I don't know what happened, but he must have the flower!"

Gaius grimaced, "Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save him."

"And we have to find out if Arthur has it. I could sneak into the dungeon,"Gwen said with a determined look in her eyes, Brigit smiled at her.

Gaius stilled and looked up, "That would be very dangerous."

Gwen was already out the door, with Brigit following behind, "I've got to. Merlin will die if I don't."

"Be careful,"Gaius called out after her.

Brigit watched as Gwen moved through the kitchens, quickly gathering a tray, and moved with purpose through the halls towards the dungeon. She confidently walked up to the guards and spoke, "food for the prisoner."

She was let through, and soon found herself in front of Arthur's cell.

Brigit quietly stepped over to Lugh, "Are you alright?" He grimaced in response, "I am fine, but is Merlin?"

Brigit sighed, "The flower was enchanted, he has no time left.

Lugh's fists clenched and he shivered. They were so close.

"Set it down over there," Arthur commanded, and watched as the plate was set down on the small side table, "Thank you."

He quickly slid the flower onto the plate, "Wait a minute, I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for anyone."

Gwen turned back with an apology and took the plate, Brigit could see her hiding a grin as she took the flower into her pouch.

"I need to head back to Merlin, Lugh," Brigit grasped him around the shoulders, "He will be fine, we will make sure of it."

Lugh nodded, and turned to stare at the guards.

Gwen ran to Gaius's chambers, and burst through the door, "Here!"

She passed the flower to Gaius and reclaimed her seat next to Merlin. She was watching as Gaius crushed the leaf, but he soon grimaced and held up the pestle.

"Why have you stopped?"

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote," Gaius stared at the paste in front of him.

Gwen shivered, "But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could. It has to work!"

Brigit watched as Gaius's face flitted over a million different emotions before finally setting behind a mask, "I'll try and make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water."

Dian Cecht moved behind Gaius, "As if you are going to get this spell to work without my help, you have gotten rusty in your old age." And just as Gaius began to chant, Dian Cecht placed his hand into the physicians.

"Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum," Gaius sighed, and Dian Cecht took his hand back.

Not a moment too soon, as Gwen rushed back into the room with the water. He thanked her, and the both moved over to Merlin's side.

"Hold his nose." Gwen pinched it shut and Gaius began to pour the liquid down Merlin's throat.

"Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it."

"Come on Merlin, come on. Manannan will KILL us if you die!" Brigit was tensed next to Gwen. "And I will resurrect you and then kill you again, please Merlin!"

"He's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?" Gwen whispered into the silence of the room.

Gaius put his hand onto Merlin's chest, and his shoulder's fell, "His heart has stopped."

"No…" Brigit pulled back and fell to the floor.

Dian Cecht just stared down at the boy, even paler then usual, yet flushed because of the fever, they had _failed_.

"It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner. If I'd have been quicker," Gwen stumbled back and turned, and Gaius wrapped his arms around her. "No, no. It was me. I should've looked after him better. It's my fault," Gaius shut his eyes.

"You two have no blame here," Dian Cecht whispered, "but...even without blame, there will be consequences."

Brigit just stared into space, her eyes glazed.

"That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather," A jarring voice brought them all to turn around and state at the prone figure on the bed, who was cheerfully smirking at Gwen and Gaius.

Gaius, master of the art of stating the obvious was the first to respond, "Merlin. You're alive."

Merlin laughed, "No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you."

Brigit chuckled into her hand and turned away, hiding her tears as she quickly wiped them away.

Gwen was a bit more physical in her relief, and she leaned down and gave Merlin a kiss.

She quickly blushed and began to stammer, "Sorry, I'm just...I thought you were dead."

Merlin blushed in response, "It's fine. It's more than fine. ...erm...what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine."

Dian Cecht just shook his head. Damn that boy. He pretended that there was no affection in that statement. It didn't work too well.

~~.~~

Merlin had been moved back to his room, and was ordered to not leave his bed for any reason, or do anything strenuous, including study magic. On most occasions, he would have just ignored the warnings, but it was a bit difficult to do when two spirits seemed to think the best way to spend their time was to watch his every movement like a hawk.

Brigit had not let go of his hand the entire time he had been awake, and Dian Cecht kept glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, alright!" Merlin hedged, but Dian Cecht just grimaced, "Until you stop being an _idiot_ , no apologies are going to work."

"Now you sound like Arthur," Merlin mumbled, and the glare intensified.

And, as if his spoken word was a magical summoning, Arthur burst into the room with his usual grace, and was able to distract Merlin.

"Still alive, then?" Arthur grinned and took the chair next to Merlin's bed.

"Oh. Yeah, just about. I understand I have you to thank for that," Merlin shimmied up the pillow to try to see him better, and saw a shadow standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow," Arthur slid the grin off his face, and upturned his nose, but Merlin could swear there was a glint of concern in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early." ' _Hopefully before midday if I_ ' _m, lucky_ …'

Arthur nodded regally, and stood up from the chair. He was about to walk out the door when Merlin took a breath, and with all the sincerity he felt, spoke, "Arthur. Thank you." There was no joking in his tone, no teasing. Nothing the two of them were used to, Arthur stopped in the doorway, and his fingers clenched around the frame, his body tensed, and then seemed to relax.

"You too. Get some rest," He left without another word.

Lugh was still standing in the doorway, staring at Merlin with an inscrutable look. Brigit smiled and let go of Merlin's hand, and Merlin could swear he heard her whisper "good luck!" before both she and Dian Cecht left the room.

Lugh strode forward and shut the door behind him. He glared down at Merlin, and it was a thousand times worse then any look he had gotten from Gaius.

"I see you are still ill," Lugh stated, he sat in the chair and leaned back.

"Ah, nope, feeling fine, " Merlin tried to grin, but Lugh just shook his head.

"No, no, it is plain to see you are still afflicted with complete and utter stupidity-"

"Hey!"

"Shush, as that could be the only possible reason that, while you were dying, you used magic powerful enough to let me influence the physical world!" Lugh's voice got louder and louder as he continued on with that sentence. He jumped from the chair. "You idiot! You were dying! You needed all of your magic to help you and you just send it away! I can't believe you sometimes!"

Lugh was pacing and ranting, then sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Don't-Don't do that again, Merlin," Lugh fell back into the chair, and looked at him.

Merlin stared, shocked at Lugh, and grimaced as he swallowed, "I can't promise that." Lugh started to speak but Merlin continued, "If, if someone I care about is in danger, I will do anything to help them, so I can't promise, but I will try."

Lugh's head fell forward and hid his expression. Then his shoulders started to shake, and soon a quiet chuckle sounded through the room. Lugh lifted his head and tilted it, "I guess, I will take what I can get, should have known how stubborn you would be."

Merlin flushed but kept his head raised. Lugh just laughed and then tousled Merlin's hair. "And Merlin, you are amazing, just so you know." Lugh then left the room just as Gaius bustled through the door.

Gaius glanced over his shoulder, and smiled, "Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honour. There aren't many who'd have risk what he did for a servant."

"It all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote."

Gaius flushed, and glared at him, "Eat your dinner."

Merlin grinned, but then his mind went back to what he had truly been thinking about, "I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur."

"But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin," Gaius sighed and straightened the chair.

Merlin grimaced, and shook his head to dispel such thoughts. He would deal with them as they came, just like he always had.

~~.~~

Gaius was working away at his table, perhaps, he could dry the rest of the Mortaeus flower, or maybe grow some of it in the very chamber, just in case someone was poisoned again. (The odds seemed unfortunately high, as Merlin was involved.) He was interrupted by a knock on the door. When he looked up he saw Gwen swaying back and forth in the doorway.

"Are you alright, Guinevere?" Gaius's eyebrow rose.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine, well you see, I was wondering, if I could, maybe borrow, a book on herbs? or healing? or- I mean never mind- I'll just go, ignore me," She muttered and turned around.

Gaius smiled and shook his head, "Guinevere."

Gwen froze in the doorway and turned around. A pile of books was placed in her arms.

"These are basics in herbs and wound care, I expect you to read these and come back so I can see if you have the details, " Gaius grinned and turned back to his table.

There was a moment of silence, then "Thank you, Gaius." He could feel as she left the room, and his smile widened. He was always glad to share his knowledge with people who wished to learn to help others. He then sighed, if only Merlin could be as interested in medicine as he was in magic, the boy seemed incapable of paying attention, and then would blow up the vials.

Gaius was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice he had set the table on fire, again.

* * *

Sveet, then next chapter is a side chapter, so it doesn't follow the episode style~

NNIB


	5. Interlude: Merlin's Day off 1

**Interlude chapter, expanding the universe a bit. Merlin takes a well deserved break...**

 **sort of**

* * *

Though Merlin had told Arthur he would be able to serve him bright and early, Gaius had put him on a strict bed rest schedule, and not even the Prince could deter him. Merlin wasn't allowed to get up, let alone attend to Arthur. Which meant he was completely and utterly bored. While he was "resting" in bed (he had been trying to levitate for the last five hours), he suddenly heard a loud shout from Gaius's chamber. There was more shouting,stomping, and then complete and utter silence. Merlin slowly looked over at his door, and waited. There was no movement, so he gathered his wits and tried for the 543 time. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and-

BANG. His door slammed open, startling him from his concentration-

"Merlin?"

"Ouch…"

Merlin was stuck about five feet off the ground, holding his head where he had slammed it against the ceiling.

"Oowwwww"

Quiet laughter reminded him of why he had been slammed into the ceiling, and he turned, but grunted as a hand slapped his head.

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, I thought you said magic was illegal in Camelot?" Orbsen smiled up at Merlin from where he stood perched on a chair.

"Orbsen!" Merlin groaned, and pushed the man which made him fall to the floor, "What are you doing here?" Merlin had bobbed a little at the motion, but it seemed he was stuuck.

"Phaagh, I can't come by and see my favorite nephew, fine," Orbsen stood with a flourish and began to turn, but caught the look on Merlin's face and began to snicker. "Fine, fine, I came to check up on you," Orbsen stopped and raised an eyebrow, "...you can get down right?"

Merlin quickly looked back up at the ceiling, wow he really needed to clean it, it was a mess, "Yes, of course, let me..."

Merlin concentrated again, then peeked one eye open. Nope. Didn't work.

Orbsen snickered and tried to make a serious face when Merlin glared at him and failed. He moved closer to the bed and stated inanely "How about you ask it nicely?" He then sent an infuriating grin up at Merlin.

"Fine," Merlin groaned. He closed his eyes, "Can I stop levitating now, ple-AAGH!" Merlin hit the bed with another loud crack, and soon grunted as Orbsen fell on top of him, laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, yeah, hurt the infirmed, it's fine, " Merlin grumbled, but knew he had said the wrong thing when Orbsen froze and stood up.

"Ah, yes, you know, I heard the most interesting rumor, " He turned, and Merlin cringed at the look on his face, "I almost couldn't believe it, I mean what kind of idiot would go and drink poison, and then I realized that it was ...you. With that being said," Orbsen cleared his throat, " WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! REALLY! Merlin, I know you have a brain, but can you please tell me where it was when you decided it would be a great idea to oh, I don't know, have some poison for supper!"Orbsen sighed.

Merlin grimaced, and curled up on the bed, "...sorry" he choked out in a small voice.

Orbsen sighed again, but sat down next to Merlin on the bed and slung an arm over his shoulder. He squeezed him close, "Look, it isn't bad that you were trying to save people, but, by the currents, think about yourself too!" Orbsen gave another dramatic sigh, but suddenly his entire countenance brightened with a blink.

"But not to worry, for I have spoken to the King, and you are traveling with me for the next few days!"

"What?!" Merlin stared at the taller man.

"Of course," Orbsen smiled, "I am, in fact, a well known documenter of 'magical beasts' , and it just so happens that Camelot is full of them. It also seems my usual assistant has gone...missing, so I am...borrowing one," Orbsen stated with a straight face, but ruined the effect as he jumped off the bed and twirled around.

"You have half an hour to prepare. Be at the gate. I'm going to annoy the Prince," Orbsen called over his shoulder as he disappeared.

Merlin stared at the doorway.

He turned and began to fill his pack.

Twenty five minutes later, and a raised eyebrow from Gaius, and Merlin left the physician's chamber and headed towards the gate.

~~.~~

Arthur was just confused, not concerned in the least. Not concerned at all that some strange man showed up out of the blue and convinced his father to let him take Merlin on some kind of magical beast adventure. Merlin. Magical beasts. Not concerned. Arthur groaned into his palm as he stood outside near the gates, watching the villagers flit to and fro across the square.

There.

Merlin stumbled out of the castle with a bag thrown over his shoulder. Arthur's eyes narrowed as the saw him trip over his own feet, but he righted himself quickly.

That idiot shouldn't even be out of bed!

"Arthur!" Merlin bumbled up to where he was standing, "ah, you heard, right? I'm going to be leaving for a bit with Orbsen."

"I did hear, tell me, Merlin, do you think it wise to go hunt magical creatures when you can barely stand?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at him.

Merlin quirked a grin, "I'll be fine, we are probably just going walk around a bit, and I trust Orbsen, he usually knows what he is doing." ' _...sometimes.'_

"So you know him?" So not a complete stranger.

"Yes, he would stop by Ealdor a lot, we are old friends," Merlin smiled, and squawked as an arm was slung over his shoulder.

"Who are you calling old, stupid nephew!" Orbsen laughed, and then bowed to Arthur, "Your Highness."

"Nephew?" Arthur's eyes trailed over the man. He did looked almost identical to Merlin, though a bit taller and with a rather scruffy beard.

Merlin sighed, "We're not related." Orbsen just grinned unrepentantly.

Arthur blinked once, then twice, " well then, Merlin, I expect you to be back in four days time, try not to get eaten." Arthur smirked as Merlin huffed and Orbsen cackled at him.

Merlin lifted his chin and strode out of the square, "Fine, I'm leaving, see who washes your socks now, prat. Come on Orbsen!"

Orbsen fake wiped tears from his eyes, "Oh that brat."

They both watched as Merlin tried to gracefully wander towards the gate, and Orbsen sighed, drawing Arthur's attention back to him.

The man then turned to Arthur with a serious look on his face. He stared at him for a time, and then nodded, almost as if in understanding.

"Nothing will happen to him, your highness, I would rather die then let anything harm him."

Arthur started, and huffed, trying to hide his expression, but Orbsen continued, "We will be back in four days time, I will make sure of it, and he will not be harmed in any way."

Eyes wide, Arthur stared at the man, and then nodded his head.

Orbsen just grinned in response, "You are a good man Arthur Pendragon, make sure to stay true to that." The man turned quickly around to catch up to Merlin, and Arthur had time to see him ruffle the younger man's hair before they were both out of sight.

~~.~~

"To the coast, to the coast, to the coast, to the coaaaaast," Orbsen was singing and bouncing along side Merlin as the walked down the road.

"You know I was going to ask where we were going, but it doesn't seem necessary anymore," Merlin shook his head at his friend's behavior.

"Aha! But you don't know why we are going to the coast!" Orbsen flounced a finger in front of Merlin's face.

"Magical creatures?"

"….why you brilliant rascal, how ever did you come up with that idea!"

Merlin just smiled and matched Orbsen's stride.

~~.~~

Orbsen strolled onto the sands and stared out at the harsh waves, "Yep, this is the spot."

"For what, to get wet?"

"Exactly. No, well a little, come here Merlin." Orbsen took off his boots and stood with the water lapping at his toes.

Merlin toed off his as well, and stood next to Orbsen, shuddering slightly in the cold water, "Alright?"

Orbsen seemed to nod to himself, "What can you feel?"

"Cold"

"Bhagh, besides that, I mean what can you _feel_ , Merlin."

 _'What does he mean, wait, with magic?'_

"Wait, but, what? I don't know any spells-"

Orbsen turned to him "have you ever, in your entire life, actually needed a spell to do something."

"Well, when I was trying to animate a statue I…" Merlin trailed off. Huh. Thinking back, he hadn't used the spell to get the statue to become real. He just wanted it. And again, the day before, with the levitating.

Orbsen smiled as he watched Merlin's face scrunch in concentration. His eyes slowly turned gold. Then with a shudder he leapt out of the water.

"What in the world are those!" Merlin quickly shuffled back from the water line.

"Our first guests, tell me, what did they feel like?"

"Dead! That is how they felt!" Then Merlin stopped and looked out over the water, "And, the felt lost, like they could never find their way home…"

"They are called the Iannic-ann-ôd, they usually come out at night, but they are always around." Orbsen stated calmly, closing his eyes and relaxing as the waves washed over his feet.

"But what are they?"

"Exactly what you felt, dead souls who drowned, lost forever at sea. Not usually dangerous, unless you are a fool."

"What do you mean?" Merlin had moved back towards the water, and tried to reach for them again.

"They cry out in the night, trying to find their way, and whoever copies their call is a fool. If you copy their call three times, they leap towards you and break your neck," Orbsen stared at Merlin out of the corner of his eye.

"So not dangerous, unless you antagonize them, or you don't know about it," Merlin seemed to nod to himself, and pulled out a leather journal from his pouch.

"Ah! you are actually writing in it!" Orbsen's grin stretched over his whole face, "Well then, we have to make sure we do enough to fill up a few pages! Next stop!" He grabbed Merlin's arm and dragged him away. (Only for both of them to have to trudge back to grab their shoes.)

~~.~~

"So...the next creature we are looking for...will either love to meet us, or try to drown us and then devour us," Orbsen spoke up out of the blue.

Merlin stopped from where he was preparing the fire, "Sounds lovely, I can't wait," but Orbsen smirked as he heard him speak under his breath, "And I thought Arthur had the best luck. We are so going to die."

"You wound me, nephew!" Orbsen sighed dramatically, but continued on, "It honestly depends, sometimes they are nice, sometimes, they are not very nice, sometimes they pretend to be nice and then eat you. You know, just like everybody else."

"And what are 'they"'

"Tomorrow, if we can find one, and it isn't eating us, I will tell you," Orbsen turned to stare at Merlin.

"...just, make sure to stay by me tomorrow, alright? Would hate to have to tell the Prince that his manservant got eaten, not good for business."

Merlin grinned up at him and huffed.

"Speaking of the Prince...how do you feel about being his manservant?" Orbsen turned his gaze up towards the sky, missing the raised eyebrow Merlin sent his way.

"He's a prat."

Orbsen snorted and looked back to Merlin, who had turned to look back into the fire.

"I'm sensing there is a but."

Merlin grinned, "Nope!" He laughed and then stood to stretch his arms, " well, I guess, maybe someday, he wont be such a prat, and I sort of want to be there when it happens, you see."

Orbsen gave a small smirk,"Guess I really can't let you get eaten, huh. Anything else I need to know about Camelot," Orbsen's eyebrows rose with wicked delight, "Anyone of _interest_?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, and with a huff responded, "No, honestly Orbsen, nothing else has..." Merlin cut himself off, and worried his lip.

"Merlin?" Orbsen questioned.

"You...you travel a lot to lands where magic is still used, right?" Merlin responded, looking up.

"Yes, I have traveled quite far," Orbsen replied.

"I guess...what do you know of hauntings? I mean...maybe not actually hauntings...never mind," Merlin muttered the last part to himself and curled in a little tighter.

"Hauntings," Orbsen sounded contemplative, "I've only seen two really, and that was when a spirit took over the form of a poor soul, usually having something to do with their death, or ruining their resting place...those usually end with possession."

Merlin's brow scrunched, and he fiddled with his neckerchief. He didn't speak for some time, but every once and a while Orbsen could see him looking up at him.

After five minutes of tense silence Merlin spoke, "I keep...seeing people...but they aren't there...no one else can see them...and they seem to be around people that are...important."

The last word seemed to catch Merlin off guard, and he quickly lowered his eyes again.

"There are many strange beings in this world, Merlin, from fey to foul, I know I have not run across all of them yet, but I trust your judgement," Orbsen spoke solemnly looking out into the darkness, "If you say these beings exist, then I believe you."

Merlin sent him a relieved smile, and began poking the fire with a stick.

Neither spoke for the rest of the night.

~~.~~

Merlin had just gotten back from getting fresh water from a nearby stream, and was seated on the ground with his back against a log. Orbsen had been staring into the kindling for about half an hour, trying to wake himself up. He stared ahead, he hoped today would go well maybe fate would be kind for once.

' _Who am I kidding, fate hates us.'_

"Umm, Orbsen?"

"hmmmm?"

"There is a very large cat trying to sit in my lap."

Orbsen's head jolted up and he cursed, "Merlin, whatever you do, don't die."

Merlin was frozen on the ground, with cat almost the size of a dog sprawled over his lap. From what he could see the coat was pure black, but he knew there would be a white spot on it's chest.

"Alright not dying, can do" Merlin hedged, and held his arms up above the creature, "would you mind telling me why I shouldn't die?" his voice became a bit breathy at the end.

Orbsen slowly began to move towards him, but stopped when the creature whipped it's head around, he stepped back and it relaxed as well, "It's called a cat sidhe," he spoke calmly, " they are known for stealing souls of the dead, thus don't die."

"And why would one be sitting on the lap of one of the living?" Merlin stared down at the cat.

"Good question,wait...do you hear that?"

It couldn't be.

It was.

"It's purring!" Merlin exclaimed.

"It...is? It is...maybe it likes you? Try, petting it? But if you lose an arm that wasn't my suggestion."

Merlin grimaced at him, and settled one hand carefully onto the cats back. He gently smoothed his hand over the fur, and response the purring got even louder.

"Huh," Orbsen stood in shock, "Well, apparently, Merlins make good cat sidhe nip. Maybe she thinks you are actual bird and is luring you into a false sense of security."

"Hahahaha, very funny," Merlin had placed his other hand on the cat sidhe's ears and began to scratch. The cat melted into a pile of goo.

"So I am guessing this wasn't the creature we were looking for?"

"No, but nice to see one, they are pretty rare down here in the lowlands." Orbsen began to pack up camp, leaving Merlin to deal with the sidhe.

Merlin stared down at the cat sidhe, which had tried to curl up into a ball on his lap, and had been there for almost an hour. Orbsen had taken to wandering around the forest, saying that the cat would leave when it wanted to, and no one could tell a sidhe what to do.

Merlin sighed, and then tilted his head down towards the cat's ears, "I'm sorry, but we need to go, may I get up?"

The sidhe craned it's head back, and Merlin swore it gave him a regal nod, before gracefully standing and disappearing into the underbrush.

"Will wonder's never cease!" Orbsen murmured under his breath as he dragged Merlin towards a nearby lake.

~~.~~

"Alright, so Iannic-ann-ôd, an accidental cat sidhe, and finally to the last one on the list"

"Can you tell me what it is now?"

"Nope!"

They were both stood before a lake, with a low mist clinging over the area.

"Let's see…" Orbsen stared into the mist, trying to peer into the blanket of white.

Merlin hovered behind him, turning his head back and forth, "You know, this would be easier if you told me what we were looking for."

"It's fine, It's fine, stay here, I'm going to get a closer look at the lake!" Orbsen pointed a finger down at Merlin, and grinned before moving into the fog.

"Oh sure, nothing could possibly go wrong, just leave me in the creepy fog, why don't you," Merlin grumbled, but made sure not to move from his spot.

The fog wafted over the shore from the lake, covering the ground and climbing up the nearby trees, a few minutes later, and Merlin couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

"Orbsen?" Merlin called out, he shuffled from foot to foot,"Orbsen? If this is you playing a joke it really isn't funny!" He sighed and twitched back and forth, rubbed his hands up and down his arms, and began to turn around in a circle.

Suddenly a familiar voice called out of the fog, "I found it, Merlin! Over here!"

"Where?" Merlin tried to find where the echos where coming from.

"Just follow the sound of my voice, but watch out for the water!"

"Sure, watch out for the water, that I can't see!" Merlin grumbled, and inched his way towards Orbsen.

"Stop grouching, almost there."

"Walking through the fog an unknown distance towards an unknown maybe dangerous creature in the lake, nothing could possibly go wrong."

A yowl suddenly broke through the mist, and Merlin felt a large body drop on top of him, forcing him to the ground.

"WHAT?"

A hiss sounded, and suddenly Orbsen appeared out of the mist, from behind Merlin. He lunged forward, and placed himself in front of the downed boy, and the air seemed to fill with a static tension.

"You will not have him, go back," the growl from Orbsen's throat seemed almost inhuman, and Merlin shivered where he lay.

Yet, whatever else was out there, also seemed terrified of the power that was in that tone, and the mist alleviated. Merlin blinked, and gaped, finding himself less then a meter from a large drop into the lake.

Orbsen stood glaring at the lake side, and with a growl, he turned around. His eyes softened as he saw the cat sidhe standing protectively over Merlin.

He knelt down and carefully put a hand on it's head, "Thank you, friend, I would not have been able to get here in time if you had not intervened."

The sidhe bumped it's head against his palm, then rubbed it against the top of Merlin's head, and then finally disappeared back into the forest.

Orbsen held out a hand to Merlin, and helped him to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Orbsen, I thought you were calling for me and-"

Orbsen held up a hand, "No, the fault is entirely mine, I should have known when I could not find it right away that it held much more power then I expected, and I hope you can forgive me for my mistake."

Merlin smiled and shook his head, "Of course I can, but would you mind telling me what it was now?"

Orbsen blushed, "A, yes, I was trying to see if we could find a kelpie, and we did...not particularly the way I would like though…" he mumbled out at the end, and he and Merlin left the side of the lake.

"A water spirit!" Merlin gulped and looked back towards the water innocuously lapping on the shore.

"Yes, some are quite friendly, and enjoy chatting with humans and protecting people from drowning, others...not as much. It seems this lake has one that is one of the latter, and a powerful one if it is able to copy voices." Orbsen took out a book and began to scribble down some notes. "I believe it best if this one is dealt with, I have some friends who can look into it."

Orbsen closed the book, and then a small smile tugged at his lips, "I think the cat sidhe adopted you."

"What?"

"Did you see how protective it was, it was like a mother protecting a little kitten! Oh! That is the perfect nickname for you, isn't that right little kitt- ow Merlin, ow-stop!" Orbsen ran as Merlin chased after him, his face completely red.

~~.~~

"And here we are, safe and sound!" Orbsen laughed as they finally stepped back through the gates to Camelot, both soaked as a heavy rain had started less then an hour after they had left in the morning.

"Relatively, anyway," but Merlin smiled as he stepped back into the square.

Orbsen stretched his arms above his head, "Dear nephew, I am sorry to forsake you, but this is where we must part. Do not cry for me, for I shall always-ow Merlin, your elbows are seriously pointy, you need to eat more!"

"Yes, thank you mother, now run along and go cause chaos somewhere where I will not have to deal with it!"

"Fine, fine, and Merlin?" Orbsen had his back to him and was already half way out of the square.

"Hm?"

"Just another quick lesson before I go. Every single being in this world has reasons for why they chose to do things the way they do. Do not take things out of faith, question choices and decisions. It may be able to save you a great deal of trouble."

Orbsen waved, and disappeared into the falling rain.

As he watched his back, Merlin got a strange sinking feeling in his gut. _'Why do I suddenly feel like the world has gotten a lot more complicated.'_

~~.~~

Manannan grimaced as he appeared back in his realm. It was happening too quickly, things were becoming much more unbalanced. That kelpie should not have had the powers it did, and even then, and the way the cat sidhe had acted! They usually despised all human contact, only staying in the corners of peoples eyes to scare them.

"I can see something bothers you, my friend, do you need help?"

A warm smile crossed Manannan's face as he looked up, "Ogma! What are you doing here? I thought you were on a quest 'cross the waters!"

The man smiled and his face lit up. His blond hair cascaded to his shoulders, and his brown eyes reflected the very light of the sun. He stood taller the Manannan, and was built for battle, his armor was pure gold, and it was a much a weapon as the sword belted at his side. A distracting, very sturdy weapon.

"I was, but I felt in my bones that the time draws near. So I have returned to see what is to become of this world."

Manannan nodded, "So you have found yours?"

"Indeed, he is strong, wise of mind, eloquent of speech, and kind of heart, but I will test him to see if he truly can be all that is needed. The future is harsh and unforgiving, and I can only pray that we are doing enough."

"I hope for that with all my heart."

* * *

 **I can finally write again! I had a major writing block for all of my fics, so it is fantastic to actually get moving again!**

 **~Not Necessarily in Between**


	6. Lancelot

Hello! I'm currently starting grad school, so forcing myself to start writing again.  
Please read and review!

* * *

Trees passed by as Merlin forced his way through the woods. He scrabbled over roots, and tried to curve back and forth over the ground. A screech rang out behind him, and he turned to glance over his shoulder. Whatever that thing was, it was gaining, and quickly.

' _Can I not go a week without some sort of disaster. Poison, then a kelpie, and now whatever this is!'_

Merlin jumped over a large root, and slid up so his back was flat against it. He held his hand over his mouth to hide his breath, and hoped the creature did not depend on sense of smell.

A large crunch rang from behind him, followed by two more and an ear splitting shriek.

More crunches followed, and another screech that echoed from further away. Merlin stilled and cautiously raised his head to peek above the bough.

With nothing in sight, he carefully clambered out from behind the tree, and began to lightly move back towards where he had dropped is bags when he began his flight. He moved forwards, and then stilled as a large crack rang from right behind him. He swung around to look at the forest, saw nothing, but another crack made him slowly raise his head.

The beast shrieked and pounced from the branch where it had been waiting. Merlin tried to jump out of the way, but wasn't fast enough.

A body suddenly rammed into him, and shoved him down. Two cries rang out, one from the creature, and one from the man who was protectively crouched in front of Merlin.

"Run! Run!" The man panted and grabbed Merlin's arm, pulling him back into the deep recesses of the wood.

They settled behind a tree, and Merlin could see the man clenching his hand into his side. They held their breath, but soon relaxed as they heard wing beats disappear into the distance.

"It's gone. You saved my life. I'm Merlin," Merlin smiled at the man, and he gave a tremulous grin back.

"Lancelot," and with a smile still planted on his face, the man toppled over.

Merlin grimaced, and looked around, before casting a spell over the man to make him light enough to carry, "I have, by far, the strangest luck in the world."

Merlin grunted and began to drag the man back to Camelot.

~~.~~

Merlin was able to cajole one of the guards to help him carry his burden to Gaius, and they both laid the man down on a cot as Gaius began to look him over.

"The wound itself is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine in the morning," Gaius wiped his hands on a towel to get the rest of the honey that he had been dabbing on to Lancelot's side off.

"Will you be able to look after him while I do my rounds?" Gaius raised an eyebrow at Merlin, who shrugged in response.

Gaius shook his head, and gathered the basket of potions for his rounds, closing the door as he left.

Merlin grabbed a cloth and placed it over the man's head. The door creaked open soon after, and Merlin sighed, "Seriously Gaius, I'm beginning to think you don't trust me at all!" Merlin turned with a good natured grin, only to stop at the familiar sight of someone who seemed out of place.

"Ah...you are not Gaius," Merlin blinked up at the figure that was gently shutting the door.

"Indeed," the man smiled, "I am called Ogma, and I am certain you can guess the rest of the situation."

Merlin smiled, and gestured over his shoulder at the man sleeping on the cot, and Ogma nodded his head.

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you have powers over?" Merlin turned to fully face the man.

"I don't mind at all," Ogma looked around the room, and sat in the chair by the fire, "I am foremost a warrior-one of the strongest, save for one other man. However, I am most known for the creation of Ogham...have you heard of it?"

Merlin flushed, "Ah, no sorry, what is it?"

"Not to worry, it has been some time since it was created, but for one such as yourself it might be useful to know," Ogma placed his hand on the table, and closed his eyes. Merlin jumped as a warm glow began to appear under his palm, and a bright light flashed through the room.

Merlin blinked and started as a book was placed on his lap.

"This is Ogham, it is an ancient alphabet that I created a long while ago. You may find that most old runes and writings for magic are done with these symbols instead of what is used now," Ogma smiled, and then turned towards the door, "I am sorry, Merlin, it seems I must go, it was pleasure meeting you at last."

The man faded from sight, just as Lancelot began to stir.

"Easy, easy, are you alright?" Merlin helped the man lean forward, and then grabbed the pitcher and filled a glass with water.

Lancelot gratefully accepted the glass, but stilled after a moment to look around.

"Ah, yes, these are the court physician's chambers in Camelot, I'm Merlin in case you forgot, you got hurt fighting some kind of creature and I brought you here," Merlin took the cup and placed it on a nearby tray.

"Camelot?" The man smiled, and then shook himself, "thank you for getting me here, I am sorry for any trouble I caused."

Merlin just laughed, "You saved me from being mauled to death, no trouble at all!"

Lancelot laughed in return, and then a wistful expression crossed his face, "I finally made it."

"Hmm?"

"To Camelot, Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking, I...I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land," Lancelot's face downturned at the end of his statement, but Merlin just shook his head.

"Lancelot."

"Yes?"

Merlin smirked, "They are going to love you."

"They are?" Lancelot blinked.

"I've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself."

"I hardly think so," Lancelot shook his head, but Merlin just pushed himself up from the chair, "In fact, you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to talk to him right now."

Lancelot's started from where he was sitting, "You know Arthur?"

"Oh yes."

~~.~~

A loud voice echoed over the training grounds, "Take him away."

' _Found the prat!'_

Merlin wandered over to Arthur, grabbing his sword and helmet and put them on a nearby bench, before snagging some water for him.

Arthur sighed and shook his head at the recruits meandering around the field, "Grummund is the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?"

' _Perfect!'_

"Well, I think I might be able to help," Merlin grinned ear to ear, but Arthur turned to him with a sour expression.

"You, Merlin? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline," Arthur would have continued, but Merlin waved his arms around.

"No, no, no, of course I don't, but I do know someone who does."

"Yeah?"

"He saved my life."

"That's blowing it for starters," Arthur gave a smirk, but Merlin easily ignored the start of what would be another long banter argument.

"No, no, no. He's really good. Honestly."

Arthur sighed, "That's great, Merlin. I'm sure he's terrific, but you forget the First Code of Camelot."

"The what?"

"The First Code. Only those of noble blood can serve as knights. So, unless your friend is a nobleman…"

Merlin quickly blurted out, "Oh, er, he, he is a nobleman."

This made Arthur still and look him over, "Is he"

"Absolutely," Merlin made sure he kept eye contact and prayed Arthur wouldn't notice anything odd...not that he usually did.

Arthur nodded, seemingly to himself, " Very well. Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility."

With a grin, Merlin grabbed the rest of Arthur's armor, "Thanks Arthur. You won't regret it."

Merlin skidded around the corner, then puffed out a laugh and schooled his face. He entered the physician's chambers and was immediately accosted by Lancelot, who seemed to be in the middle of pacing around the room. Merlin could tell it must have been going on for quite some time as Gaius was purely ignoring the man at that point

"Well? Did you speak to him?"

"Yeah, I spoke to him."

Lancelot stood, rocking on his heels, "And?"

"And…" Merlin's eyes traced down to the floor and his shoulders slumped.

"No," Lancelot closed his eyes, and almost didn't notice when Merlin popped his head back up and almost shouted, "He said he would like to meet you!"

"Yes! Thank you. Thank you!"

"It's just that there's this…" Merlin began, but it seemed Gaius had actually been paying attention.

"The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight. Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him," Gaius spoke out.

Merlin waved his hand in the man's direction, "The nobility."

"And thus the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights."

"But that is not fair," Merlin grumbled out.

Gaius sighed and turned to look to both of them, "Fair or unfair, that's the way it is. I'm sorry, Lancelot. Truly, I am."

Lancelot grimaced and looked away, but gave out a small yelp as Merlin dragged him out of the chamber.

They had moved to the square to watch over the people wandering around below, and Merlin fidgeted, before looking over at the moping man.

"Why do you want to be a knight so much?"

Lancelot's face twisted into wry expression and he gave out a small huff, "When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted."

Merlin's gaze narrowed, "I give you my word, whatever it takes, I will make this right."

Merlin quickly turned and ran off into the castle, he had work to do.

~~.~~

Far, far away, Manannan Mac Lir suddenly stood from where he had been watching the souls pass over the shores of his domain.

"I have a wonderful feeling that Merlin is about to make a complete and utter fool of himself and everyone else."

He smirked, and went to see if he could watch a free show.

~~.~~

Merlin tried to appear confident as he wondered around the aisles, looking for a book.

Which was a bit hard to do as he could feel Geoffrey of Monmouth glaring at his back.

He grinned over his shoulder, "Homework," and grabbed a book from the shelf. He opened it, closed it, and immediately sneezed.

He looked sheepishly up at the librarian, and hurried over to a seat.

 _'Let's see, who haven't I heard of, no he stops by once a month, no, his entire family is dead...hmm Northumbrian, never heard of them, that might work.'_

Merlin pulled out a piece of parchment and placed it over the Northumbrian Crest.

He stared down at the page and closed his eyes as he willed the magic around him to follow what he wished.

He opened his eyes and had to hide a joyous laugh as the page had copied itself onto his piece of parchment.

"Ahem."

Merlin stopped himself from jumping, barely, and quickly handed Geoffrey the book.

"It's a… real page turner," Merlin exclaimed, as he ran to escape.

Merlin burst through into the physician's chambers, holding the parchment out in front of him.

"What's that?" Lancelot called out as Merlin continued to swing the parchment around.

"This," Merlin took a dramatic pause, "is your seal of nobility!"

"I don't understand," Lancelot looked up at Merlin like he was insane, but unfortunately, Merlin had gotten used to those looks from both Gaius and Arthur.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria," Merlin gave a courteous bow.

"No, Merlin. No."

"Oh, right. So you don't want to be a knight, then," Merlin grumbled and placed the parchment gently down on the table.

"Of course I do!"

"Well...the rules don't allow it. Damn the rules! The rules are wrong!" Merlin burst out, but Lancelot was not convinced.

"But it's a lie. It's against everything the knights stand for."

"You have as much right to be a knight as any man. I know it," Merlin tried to reason with him.

"But the rules, Merlin," Lancelot shook his head.

"We're not breaking the rules. We're bending them, that's all. You get your foot in the door. But after that you will be judged on your merit alone. And if you succeed - if they make you a knight - it'll be because you earned it, noble or not. I can't change the way things are done around here, but you can...if you let me help you. Now come on, I have a friend who is willing to help you look the part."

Merlin led Lancelot into the lower town, hoping that Gwen would be able to help. He was barely able to introduce Lancelot when he was interupted.

"Merlin! Wait is that...oh no," Brigit stared in some kind of mesmerized shock.

"Oh excuse me, I just need to, be right back," Merlin spoke quickly to Gwen and Lance, and exited from the house, glaring daggers as Brigit followed him out.

"What?"

"Where in the world did you find him?" Brigit whispered.

"In the forest, he saved me from some kind of creature," Merlin replied.

"You do know he is…" Brigit shook her shoulders back and forth.

"Yes, I do, his..persons name is Ogma, if you know him," Merlin smiled as Brigit jumped into the air.

"Oooh, this is going to be good! He is trying to become a knight right? Ahahaha, you should be glad Lugh isn't around or he would be glaring at you constantly."

"What? Why?"

"Let's just say, Ogma and Lugh are not ...well, I will let you see for yourself!" Brigit quirked her head towards the door, "seems like they are done, see you later Merlin!"

Lancelot exited the house, and coughed into his hand, "She seems lovely. Guinevere."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, she is. And the best seamstress in Camelot, I promise."

Lancelot gave him a small smile, "Are you two...you know."

Merlin laughed, "No, no. Just friends."

~~.~~

Arthur stood in the center of the field, shouting at recruits, "One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four." Merlin peered at him, then back at Lancelot, who was wearing his knight outfit.

"Well...you certainly look the part."

Gwen tugged on a sleeve, "Doesn't he just?"

Lancelot grimaced, "I certainly don't feel it."

Merlin grinned and pushed him forward, "Here's your chance. Go for it."

Lancelot walked forward, and Merlin sighed as Lancelot showed Arthur the seal. He then grimaced as Arthur smacked Lancelot, causing him to fall, and started to walk away.

"I'm ready now, Sire," Lancelot called out, but Arthur just turned over his shoulder, "You are, are you? Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables."

Lancelot turned to look at Merlin, who just grinned, and gave him two thumbs up.

' _Compared to how I first met Arthur, I think this went wonderfully!'_

Merlin walked back to Gaius's chambers, and was reading from the book Ogma had given him, when Gaius spoke up.

"I'm sorry about Lancelot. I see you were upset."

Merlin grimaced and covered his face with the book, "Oh. You know...that's life. You win some, you lose some."

There was a pause, and Merlin could feel Gaius staring at him, "You're taking it very well, I have to say. Very mature."

"...Thank you, Gaius."

Merlin was saved as Lancelot entered the room, and he was completely covered in mud.

Merlin grinned and looked up at him, "How'd it go?"

"Ugh"

He sighed, and trudged up to Merlin's chamber.

Gaius continued to stare at Merlin.

"He found work in the stables."

"I see. And the truth before I lose my temper?"

Merlin put the book down, and looked towards his room, "He's er...trying out for the knights."

Gaius's eyes narrowed, and the eyebrow began to rise, "The First Code of Camelot has never been broken for any man. What've you done, Merlin?"

Merlin threw his hands up, "Okay, I bent the rules a little, but the rules are wrong. They're unfair."

Gaius's tone sharpened, "You bent the rules? Using magic?"

"It was nothing, honestly. It was more of a trick than actual magic."

"Your magic is not a toy, Merlin. It's not for you to use or abuse as you see fit," Gaius said in a grave tone, but Merlin just sighed, "I know. I know."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I owe Lancelot my life. I am paying for that debt the only way I can by giving him the opportunity he deserves. If you want to punish me for it, go ahead. It was the right thing to do," Merlin stared straight at Gaius, who just sighed and seemed to pray for patience.

"Just, be careful Merlin, these little tricks might get you caught one day."

"I know Gaius, but if I can help people, then I need to," Merlin smiled, and grabbed the book back up.

They both started as the warning bells began to ring.

Merlin rushed out of the room towards the screams, and Gaius cleaned off his table and began to grab bandages and prepare hot water.

Gwen rushed into the room moments later, and pushed up her sleeves, "What do you need me to do?"

"Honey, hot water, prepare space," Gaius called as he gathered as much as he could into a basket and rushed to the square.

Gwen nodded and got to work.

Merlin ran out into square, ducking around screaming courtiers and looked around to see if anyone was injured, and saw a woman laying on the ground.

He ran over and helped her sit on the stairs, "You are safe now, I promise." The woman clutched at his hand, and he Merlin gave her a smile and crouched next to her.

Gaius rushed into the square soon after, and began to treat another woman who was nearby.

Merlin turned to him, "How is she?"

"Okay."

Merlin nodded, and began to talk quietly to the woman he was with, when Lancelot ran into the square.

"What happened to these people?" He moved next to Merlin, and was carrying large pail of water.

Merlin thanked him, and dipped a proffered cloth into the water to help clean the woman's cuts, and she spoke out, "It was a winged monster! Larger then a horse! It just swooped down into the town and started attacking people!"

Merlin and Lancelot shared a look.

' _Oh no.'_

After they had gotten everyone settled, Merlin followed Gaius in searching through his books on magical creatures.

"The wings of an eagle, and body of a wings of an eagle, and body of a lion."

"I should really organize the room to make a list of all the magical creatures. We could have poisonous ones over there, ones that are made from more then one creature over here, and then place all the ones that have weird magic abilities over there and-"

"Yes, thank you Merlin."

"...shutting up."

Lancelot burst into the room, with a grin completely covering his face.

"I did it!"

Merlin whirled around, "What?"

"I'm a knight! Arthur tested me and I won, I actually thought he was going to kill me, but I'm a knight! I get to go to the feast tonight!" The man froze with those words, and Merlin cackled as he watched Lancelot have a mental breakdown.

"See I told you you could do it!"

Lancelot placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, "Thank you, Merlin."

"Get out of here and prepare for the feast!" Merlin laughed and shrugged his hand off.

Merlin smiled from the sidelines as he watched Lancelot and Arthur trading stories over drinks, he leaned over to Gaius, "Look at him, Gaius. Does not Lancelot deserve this moment?"

Gaius humphed, "I never said he didn't. But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You played God, Merlin. You set him on a path of your choosing. Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold."

Merlin sighed, "Yeah, I don't know what it said on your invitation, but on mine it said celebration."

That startled a laugh out of Gaius, "Point taken. Don't come back too late."

"Alright."

Merlin smiled as Gaius left, and leaned back against the wall, where he was soon joined by Gwen.

He smirked as he saw Lancelot's eyes trailing after her, and whispered in her ear, "You know what? I think our Sir Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen."

Gwen blushed fiercely, and punched him in the arm, "Don't be silly."

"What? So what if he did? Would that really be so bad?" Merlin grinned.

"He's not really my type," Gwen softly spoke, and Merlin quirked a smile.

"Oh, well, there's a surprise. Sometimes, Guinevere, I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you," Merlin gave another little laugh.

"You're probably right," Gwen sighed, and in that second Merlin could swear he saw Brigit out of the corner of his eye pounding her head against the wall. To distract Gwen from his own distraction, he grabbed a glass from one of the servers in attendance.

"So, come on. Just for the sake of argument. If you had to, Arthur or Lancelot?"

Gwen looked up at him curiously, "But I don't have to and I never will."

"Oh, you are no fun, Gwen."

Arthur broke into their conversation by pounding a fist onto the table he was now seated on, "Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot."

Merlin raised his mug with a cheer.

~~.~~

Merlin and Lancelot stumbled out of Merlin's room, both clutching their heads.

"Argh. Two yards of ale? Two miles, more like it," Lancelot whispered, and Merlin groaned in response.

"Good morning, gentleman." Gaius said in a chipper tone, causing Merlin to groan once more, and Lancelot to flinch.

Gaius then introduced two vials to their vision, "Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one."

Merlin and Lancelot grabbed it, and both downed it and shuddered. Merlin was certain he could taste toad bile, but tried not to think about it.

"Argh," Lancelot grumbled again.

Gaius just nodded, "Better? Good. Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot."

Merlin butted in, feeling much more like himself, "That's Sir Lancelot, if you don't mind."

They started laughing, but then a couple of guards walked through the door.

"What are you doing?" Merlin questioned as they grabbed Lancelot.

"King's orders," and they dragged him out of the room.

Merlin and Gaius exchanged looks.

"This doesn't look good, I need to go after him!" Merlin rushed off tot he court chambers, but he was denied entrance as the session was already occurring.

He hid in an alcove nearby, and waited.

"They found out, Merlin."

Merlin hid a flinch and turned to see Lugh standing on the other side of the alcove, arms crossed.

"Oh no, oh no, this is all my fault!" Merlin held his head in his hands.

"It's not your fault at all, it's that idiots fault for even being here," Lugh grumbled out, "he should have just stayed away and there wouldn't be any problems."

"...Lugh? What are you talking about?"

"Ogma was here, wasn't he?" Lugh turned to look at Merlin.

"Yeeees?"

"Then this can be blamed entirely on him," Lugh nodded to himself and vanished.

"What?"

Merlin stayed hidden in the alcove, and watched with self hatred as Lancelot was led down the familiar path to the dungeons.

Merlin followed soon after; he walked straight past the guards, and to the cell that held Lancelot.

He stared at the man for a while, then hung his head, "I don't know what to say to you, Lancelot."

"You're not to blame," Lancelot looked up at him from where he had been sitting on the cot.

"Yes, I am. I pushed you. I made you lie," Merlin nearly shouted, but quieted himself so the guards couldn't hear, but Lancelot just shook his head.

"The choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone."

Merlin stared at the man with a hard glint in his eyes, "Nope. " He then turned around, and ignored the calls of Lancelot to not do anything stupid.

After all, he was starting to get a reputation for those ideas.

He hurried up to Gaius's chambers, and sighed as he entered them, "Whatever you do, don't say, "I told you so."

Gaius looked affronted at the very idea, "I have no wish to gloat, Merlin. What's done is done," the man then gestured to a book he had laid out on the table, "Here. Come and take a look at this. I realized my mistake. I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place, in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in legend? In myth? Then I discovered this."

Merlin looked over the page, and saw a large creature with outstretched wings and clawed limbs . It's back was stretched out like a cat that looked ready to pounce, and the strange eagle like mouth was open with a horrible looking grin. He could see some writing on the side of the page, made of small lines ordered up and down off of one large line.

 _'Is this...Ogham! I wonder if most of the old religion books have this language...G-grif-griffin' Yes! That book is so useful! ...wait, a GRIFFIN!'_

He jumped up, "That is it. That's the monster!"

His mind was flitting from one thought to the next. Lancelot, griffin, jail, the fight...maybe…

Warning bells broke his muddled thoughts, and both he and Gaius ran to the window just in time to see the griffin attack the crowd in the square.

Arthur was running out into the open calling to his knights, who set up a defensive formation.

The griffin flew over once, and then landed in front of them, its neck outstretched as it screeched.

"Charge! On me!" Arthur and the knight ran forward, those on the outside of the circle moved the flank the beast, while Arthur slid underneath a claw to stab the beast in the chest with a spear.

That then broke in two.

Arthur momentum would have had him continue to run into the creature, but he twisted to get out of the way. A guard shouted, and he looked up in time to catch a torch, which he waved at the griffin. The griffin began to move back, but it then scrunched it's hind legs up to jump, and Merlin intervened.

The flame on the torch exploded out, startling the griffin into flight, and it soon disappeared.

Merlin and Gaius shared looks, "I wont tell anyone if you don't"

"Indeed."

"Gaius...the book says that the only way to kill the griffin is with magic," Merlin trailed off and looked up at his mentore.

Gauis let out a tired sigh, and gathered the book in his arms, "I best tell Uther about this beast."

Merlin was sure that would go over well.

Whilst Gaius had the lovely job of speaking to Uther, Merlin gathered up his things and ran back down to the dungeon.

"It's called a griffin," he said as he stood outside Lancelot's cell.

Lancelot turned to stare at him.

"The creature that attacked us, just attacked the square. Arthur's knights were able to send it away, but that was all."

Lancelot grimaced, "And why are you telling me this?"

Merlin smirked in response, "Well, you are going to have to know what you are fighting, right?" And with a smirk, he ignored Lancelot yet again and ran back up the stairs to find Prince Arthur.

~~.~~

He didn't knock as he opened the door, and Arthur didn't even look up at first from where he was pacing at his desk. After a moment Merlin stepped forward, and the trace of movement in the corner of his eye caused Arthur to glare at the doorway. His glare hardened as he saw who was there.

"Okay, look, I know you are mad at me…"

"Me, mad? Merlin whatever could have given you that idea?" Arthur's grinding teeth might have given away his attitude.

"Look, I know it was wrong, and I'm sorry, but he is brilliant! He would-has proven himself just as strong as your knights! It's stupid, you need to use all of your resources to fight this monster!" Merlin ignored the glare he was getting.

"I cannot do anything, Merlin!" Arthur shouted, startling him, "Do you think I wouldn't if I could have! He is one of the best fighters I have ever seen! But I can not break the laws of Camelot when I am the one that must uphold them!"

Silence reigned throughout the room, and though he was loathe to speak, Merlin needed to know.

Merlin stared, and the quietly asked, "even if you found out those rules were wrong? Even for a fri-someone you trusted?" His heart beat in his chest, and he felt his throat clog.

Arthur turned away from him, "There will come a day when the throne belongs to me, and to get there I must prove that I am willing and able to uphold the laws of Camelot. They must be honored, Merlin."

Arthur sat at his desk, and turned to work, and Merlin shut his eyes tight.

"You are right, Arthur, someday you will be King, but will you be a King ruled by what is told to you? Or of your own morals and truths?" Merlin quickly turned around and left the room, not noticing how Arthur's head whipped up in shock.

Arthur's shoulders slumped once Merlin left the room, "How does he manage to always do that?" Arthur mumbled to the room at large.

"He is used to focusing on different aspects of problems then you are," Lugh responded, knowing his voice wouldn't be heard, but hoping his impressions would be felt.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, "He completely ignores the problem and his mind jumps so far away I'm not even sure how he comes up with half of these things!"

Lugh quirked a small smile at that.

Arthur stared at the desk for a moment longer, before standing and grabbing his cloak.

Lugh smiled fully, and followed behind.

Arthur stared at the man, who had only that morning been a knight he knew he would be proud of.

"I should've known. How could I have been so stupid?! You don't sound like a knight, you don't even look like a knight!" He was relieved to see that the man flinched, but also peeved that the man wouldn't even look up at him.

"I'm sorry," Lancelot spoke quickly.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, too. Because, Lancelot, you fight like a knight. And I need...Camelot needs…" He broke off with a grimace.

"The creature?"

Arthur nodded, "We could not kill it. I've never faced its like."

Lancelot finally looked up at him, "I faced it myself, Sire. Some days past. I struck it full square. I wondered how it endured."

"There are those that believe this creature, this...griffin, is a creature of magic, that only magic can destroy it," Arthur had turned to stare out the small window in the cell.

"Do you believe this?"

"It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic is not permitted. The knights must prevail with steel and sinew alone," He spoke in a no-nonsense, voice but they both could here the true resolve dripping through.

"Sire," Lancelot spoke after a long silence, and Arthur gathered himself.

"There's a horse waiting outside."

Lancelot started, "Thank you. Thank you, Sire."

Arthur let no emotions slip from his face, "Lancelot, take it and never return to this place."

Lancelot shook his head vehemently, "No. No, please, I...It's not my freedom I seek. I only wish to serve with honor."

"I know."

"Then let me ride with you, Sire." Lancelot nearly begged, but Arthur just raised his hand.

"I cannot. My father knows nothing of this. I release you myself, but I can do no more. Now go before I change my mind," Arthur watched as the man left the dungeons.

~~.~~

Lugh stared at the man who was still in the cell, and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would choose someone like him."

"Of course," Ogma smiled.

"Is this his test then, are you going to approve of him?" Lugh raised an eyebrow.

Ogma grinned brighter, "Well, it does depend on what he does, of course. Though just brawn will never show him his worth."

Lugh shook his head, "Just don't cause any trouble here, it is bad enough with the amount of mischief Merlin gets into."

Ogma laughed brightly, "Well, we all know who he is related to, is it really such a surprise? Did you truly believe a relative of yours would have a normal life?" Ogma broke off here, and stared blankly at the wall, "Especially for what the fates have in store for us all."

"Not here, not now,"Lugh snarled.

"My Lord," Ogma bowed, and slowly faded from sight.

Lugh shook his head, and turned to find Arthur had already gone.

"What the fates have in store indeed."

~~.~~

"So what kind of enchantment is this?" Merlin looked over the book on the griffin.

"It is said to be one of the only ones able to kill purely magic creatures, such as the griffin," Gaius peered over the page.

"Yes, let's see here is the spell," Gaius flipped the book so Merlin could get a good look. He then took out a small knife and handed it to Merlin.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec," Merlin muttered, getting a feel for the spell.

He then closed his eyes, he had a lot of work ahead of him. The spell seemed to rely on two different forces. The force of the physical weapon had to be accounted into the spell, and then coated with the magic to allow the magic to take the force of the weapon and use it.

Gaius watched in concern as Merlin kept his eyes closed for over thirty minutes, seeming to not even notice the spellbook in front of him. Gaius sighed and picked it up, just in time for Guinevere to come bursting into the room.

"Merlin! Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin!"

Merlin's eyes flashed open, and he nearly toppled from his seat, "What?"

Gwen nodded, "He stopped by my house to ask for armor and weapons, he is going out to protect Prince Arthur!"

Brigit was doing huge arm gestures behind Gwen, and pointing to the door with a scared look.

Merlin growled and ran from the room, while Gwen watched in shock, "Merlin?"

Merlin rushed off, and then heard a voice speak into his ear.

"To the left, the side courtyard, he already has a horse, you should grab another to be there in time," Ogma spoke out, then disappeared as quickly as he had come.

Merlin ran to the stable and grabbed a horse, then ran over to the side courtyard just in time to see Lancelot mount up.

"I'm coming with you," Merlin called, causing Lancelot to swing the horse around.

"No, you're not," Lancelot's face pinched.

Merlin gave a short laugh, " Just try and stop me."

Lancelot grimaced, but stayed strong, "Merlin, you're not a soldier."

"You said it yourself, Lancelot, Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now let's go," and Merlin started his horse to a trot, forcing Lancelot to fall in next to him, grumbling.

They hurried to follow the sounds of the fight, but soon the ringing sound of battle surrounded them. The horses ran into an open field, and Merlin jumped off his horse to reach Arthur, who was lying prone on the ground.

"Arthur," Merlin felt for a pulse, and leant back on his haunches as Lancelot drew near, still on his horse.

"Well?"

"He has a pulse," Merlin quickly tore off his neckerchief and used it to bind a small cut on Arthur's arm.

They both hear a hiss, and Lancelot turned his horse to position. He raised his lance and shut his visor and started to charge at the griffin.

' _Okay, Merlin, it's now or never,'_ Merlin stood up next to Arthur and stared at Lancelot.

He outstretched his arm and focused as Lancelot charged forward.

' _Come on…'_

Lancelot was still charging, and the griffin had settled itself.

' _Come on.'_

The griffin launched itself forward.

"PLEASE!" Merlin shouted, and Lancelot's spear was coated in blue flames, just before it sunk into the griffin's breast. Lancelot let go of it, and continued his charge to bring the horse around. The griffin crumbled to the ground, and the flames coating the lance disappeared.

Merlin jumped up and down where he was standing, "Yes!"

Merlin then grabbed his horse and rushed back to Camelot, just in time to miss Arthur wake up.

Arthur staggered up, and caught sight of the griffin's corpse, and then the man who must have slain it, "Lancelot."

"Sire," Lancelot stepped back, but Arthur gave him a large smile, "You did it. You killed it, Lancelot!"

~~.~~

Merlin burst through the door to Gaius's chambers with a large grin.

"You did it?" Gaius looked to him.

"I did it," Merlin laughed at the smile on Gaius's face.

Gaius stood up and walked over to hug him, "Thank the Gods!"

Merlin smiled, and after a short bit they parted, then he nodded, "I need to go to Arthur, and maybe Lancelot."

"Lancelot?" Gaius's eyebrow began to raise.

Merlin's smile widened, "Yes, he was the one who killed it!" Merlin then sprinted out the door to the council chamber, where he knew Arthur would be. He stopped outside the door as he saw Lancelot leaning against the wall.

"What are they doing?" Merlin went to stand next to him, and Lancelot looked to him nervously, "Deciding my fate."

They both quieted to hear raised voices from the other side of the door.

"-broke the code!"

"-restore Lancelot t-knight of Camelot."

"- Code bends for no man."

"Then the code is wrong!"

They both flinched as Arthur shouted the last part, though Merlin gave a small smile.

"They'll restore your knighthood, of course they will. You killed the griffin," Merlin nudged Lancelot in the side.

"But I didn't kill the griffin," Lancelot looked at him, and Merlin froze.

"You did," Lancelot spoke quietly.

Merlin gave out a small laugh, "That's ridiculous."

Lancelot shook his head, "I saw you, Merlin, it was a bit noticeable, what with my spear lighting on fire."

Merlin began to back up, away from the man, and began to shake. The ground seemed to be moving underneath him, and he couldn't seem to catch his breath.

' _Oh gods, he is going to turn me in, I'm going to be killed, Arthur is going to hate me, what is my mother going to think, what about Gai-_

"Merlin!" He was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts, and saw two hands holding onto his shoulders, and then slowly looked up to see Lancelot looking down at him with concern.

"You need not worry, Merlin, your secret is safe with me," He smiled, but it turned a tad bitter, "But I cannot take the credit for what I did not do. There'll be no more lies, no more deceit."

Merlin swallowed and tried to get some moisture back in his mouth, "What are you going to do?"

Lancelot shrugged, and took his hands off of Merlin's shoulders, "The only thing I can."

He then turned, and walked into the council chamber.

Merlin peaked his head around the corner, and saw Uther call for the guards.

"Let me speak!" Lancelot called out, and Uther waved off the guards.

Lancelot kneeled in front of the throne, "Forgive me, Sire. I've come to bid you farewell."

Arthur started from where he had been standing, "What is this, Lancelot?"

"I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot."

"But...Lancelot, you've...already proved that to us," Arthur looked back from Uther to Lancelot, who only smiled in response, "But I must prove it to myself. Your Highness."

As Lancelot stood, Merlin suddenly saw Ogma appear behind him. The man seemed much corporeal then he had before. He smiled over to Merlin, and there was the sound of a small sigh. Merlin could see the magic as it laced from Ogma to Lancelot, moving through his entire being, until the two were completely interconnected. The magic faded out of sight, and Lancelot left the chamber.

Ogma smiled as he walked by Merlin, "He has passed my test, I would choose no other." And with a smile, the two walked away from Camelot.

Merlin watched as Lancelot rode off, his mind churning. He looked over to Gaius who was stood next to him.

"Perhaps you were right, Gaius. Perhaps I should have never got involved...but I have a feeling that he is...important."

Gaius shook his head, and gave Merlin a smile, "No Merlin, I was wrong. Lancelot needed you and you needed Lancelot. Your destinies were entwined."

Merlin gave a crooked smile, _'more then you could possibly know.'_

"Will he ever return?" Merlin asked.

Gaius looked out to the rider, "That I cannot say."

"Till next time then, Sir Lancelot."

~~.~~

"So!" Brigit spoke brightly, causing Lugh to sigh.

"I saw Ogma's choice, wasn't he a sight! All regal and honest, good on him!"

"Yes, yes, Ogma has found a wonderful mortal, what do you want Brigit?" Lugh looked over to the goddess.

"Just checking up on you, making sure you an Ogma didn't get into one of your fights again."

"It has been years since it has come to that, he is my champion now..." Lugh's voice fell into silence.

"It is weird, isn't it?" Brigit spoke after a time, "To see some things repeated so closely, and others so different..."

"It is as the fates have decreed," Lugh replied.

Brigit grimaced,"I know, I do...I just wish..."

She quirked him a small smile, and continued, "Just wish we had more time."

"We have enough to prepare Merlin for what is to come...and in the end that is what matters most," Lugh replied brusquely.

Brigit sighed, "Well then, if you are going to be all broody I will be off. Maybe you should go home for a bit, talk to Manannan."

Lugh shrugged, "I feel it best I stay here...I know the kind of trouble that man's kin can get into. Goodnight, Brigit."

"Stay safe."

* * *

Time to get back to business!

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this plot that has eaten my brain.

~NNIB


End file.
